Yang Paling Berharga
by Tare-chan
Summary: Kebahagiaan setiap warga desa adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi seorang Hokage. Benarkah? Ketika keadaan memaksa Hinata pergi menempuh sebuah misi berbahaya, akankah Naruto akhirnya menyadari apa atau siapakah sebenarnya hartanya yang paling berharga, sebelum terlambat? NaruHina sentrik.
1. Bab I: Permasalahan

**AN:** Salam kenal. Saya ini adalah _lurker_ lama di FF-net, yang baru saja kembali aktif di fandom NaruHina. Sudah sejak dulu menjadi fans NaruHina sebenarnya, tetapi, baru sempat membaca secara maraton manga Naruto dan menonton beberapa episode animenya, kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu. Saya tidak menonton Boruto, tetapi sesekali membaca berita tentang perkembangannya. Saya mencoba membuat cerita ini seorisinal mungkin, tetapi mohon maaf kalau dirasa ada yang tidak pas.

Fiksi ini sebisa-bisanya menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia, tetapi suffiks dalam Bahasa Jepang tetap dipakai karena sulit dicari padanan katanya yang pas. Begitu juga dengan beberapa istilah.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab I**

 **Permasalahan**

.

.

Mentari tampak rendah di ufuk barat, meninggalkan semburat jingga kemerahan pada langit cerah sore itu. Tampak kereta kuda berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah desa kecil terakhir di wilayah negara Suna. Pedagang dari Konoha itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan transaksi dengan mitranya. Di sisi kiri dan kanan kereta itu, tampak beberapa pelayan sang pedagang berjalan mengiringi kereta, sedangkan satu orang kusir duduk di depan dan mengendalikan kereta. Pada sisi terluar rombongan tersebut, dua orang Jonin Konoha, berjalan sambil memerhatikan kondisi sekitar.

Jun dan Garo (*), adalah dua orang Jonin baru yang mendapatkan misi pertama sebagai pengawal rombongan ini. Setelah bertukar pandang dengan rekannya, Jun mendekati kusir kereta untuk menghentikan kereta itu.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?!" ujar sang pedagang dengan ketus.

"Tuan, hari sudah mulai gelap. Mengingat kondisi keamanan akhir-akhir ini, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu di desa ini, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari," Jun menjelaskan dengan sopan.

"HAH?! Itulah gunanya aku membayar mahal kalian! Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu! Lanjutkan perjalanan!" perintahnya dengan pongah.

"Tapi, Tuan…"

"Tidak ada tapi! Atau kalian mau kupecat di sini saja, dan aku akan mencari pengawal lain?" ancamnya lagi.

"Baik, Tuan," Jonin itu akhirnya mengalah. Hokage mengatakan bahwa keselamatan klien adalah misi utama yang harus dipenuhi. Meskipun dirinya sedikit kesal dengan ancaman tersebut, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba membujuk kliennya. Apabila klien berani mengambil resiko, maka ia dan rekannya hanya bisa meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan memastikan kliennya tiba di Kohona dengan selamat. Status Jonin mereka berdua dipertaruhkan di sini.

Kereta pun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Bulan sabit tampak malu-malu mengintip dari ufuk timur, menambah keindahan langit penuh bintang malam itu. Udara kering dan dingin padang pasir pada malam hari, bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan. Untungnya, jubah pelindung yang dikenakan rombongan itu dapat mempertahankan rasa hangat, sehingga kereta tetap dapat bergerak menuju lokasi tujuan. Di kejauhan, mulai tampak adanya pepohonan, yang berarti rombongan sudah mencapai daerah tepian gurun.

Tiba-tiba Garo mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar kusir menghentikan laju keretanya. Ia memicingkan matanya, dan memandang ke arah bayangan-bayangan pohon di depannya.

Pedagang yang terbangun karena berhentinya kereta, kembali bertanya dengan kasar, "Kenapa kita berhenti lagi, HAH?!"

"Ssh… tunggu sebentar, Tuan," jawab Jonin tersebut, tanpa memindahkan pandangannya. Tangannya secara otomatis bergerak mendekati kantung kunai yang terikat di tungkai kanannya.

"Apa mak-…."

TRANG!

Sang pedagang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika tiba-tiba ada percikan api akibat beradunya dua senjata logam, tepat di depan matanya.

"Hiy….HIIIYY!" teriak pedagang itu ketakutan. Ia pun meringkuk gemetar sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubahnya. Di sekitarnya, para pelayan meringkuk merapatkan diri di sekitar kereta, sementara kusir kereta berusaha menenangkan kuda-kudanya.

Garo kemudian melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah bayangan 'pohon' di depannya. Dan sesuai dugaan, salah satu bayangan 'pohon' itu bergerak menghindar ke samping, dan kemudian melesat maju menuju rombongan. Dengan menggenggam kunai di tangan kanannya, Jonin itu pun melesat maju untuk menghadang penyerang.

"Awas, di bawah!"

Mendengar teriakan rekannya, secara cepat Garo melompat ke atas, menghindari gundukan pasir yang tiba-tiba muncul di jalurnya. Dari gundukan tersebut tiba-tiba terlontar beberapa shuriken, yang dengan sigap ditangkis olehnya.

Jun melesat maju menghantam gundukan pasir di depannya. Akan tetapi, gundukan itu hilang. Merasakan adanya bahaya di depan, secara refleks Jun menghindar berputar ke sisi kanan, tetapi ia kemudian merasakan nyeri pada pipinya akibat goresan kunai lawan. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri, Jonin itu menggunakan momentum pergerakannya dan kaki kanan sebagai poros untuk melancarkan tendangan berputar ke arah penyerang. Kakinya kemudian menghantam lengan lawan yang dipakai untuk menangkis. Lawannya terlontar, dan kemudian melakukan salto ke belakang untuk menghindari lemparan senjata Garo.

Kedua Jonin Konoha itu berdiri bersebelahan sambil mengatur adrenalin yang terpompa di tubuh mereka, berhadap-hadapan dengan satu musuh. Bukan. Gundukan pasir perlahan terbentuk di sebelah musuh itu, yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi manusia.

Dua orang.

Setelah dapat melihat musuhnya dengan jelas, tampak bahwa perawakan keduanya tidak terlalu tinggi, dan relatif kurus. Kemungkinan besar, musuh yang berdiri di depan mereka ini masih usia belasan tahun saja. Jun dan Garo sepakat, bahwa mereka harus menyelesaikan gangguan ini secepatnya.

Garo melirik sebentar ke arah rombongan yang dikawalnya. Mereka berdua tahu, bahwa prioritas mereka adalah keselamatan klien. Keduanya mengkalkulasikan tiap-tiap rencana perlawanan dengan memasukkan perhitungan bahwa mereka tidak boleh bertarung terlalu dekat dengan rombongan, tetapi tidak boleh juga terlalu jauh.

"UWOOOOHHH!" tiba-tiba kedua musuh itu berteriak. Tubuh mereka seketika tampak sangat berotot dan berselimutkan cakra yang sungguh-sungguh kasat mata. Tidak main-main, kedua Jonin itu bahkan dapat merasakan luapan tekanan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa, yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari lawan-lawan mereka.

" _Gawat…. kalau begini…"_

Kedua lawan itu tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, ke arah rombongan.

"LARII!" teriak Garo kepada kusir kereta dan rombongan pelayan, sambil kedua Jonin melesat maju untuk menghadang serangan.

Suara jeritan dan cipratan darah yang beradu dengan dentingan senjata logam adalah hal-hal yang kemudian memecah keheningan padang pasir malam itu.

.

.

Dua manusia berdiri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di sekitar jenazah rombongan yang sudah tercerai berai. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan masih memegang kunai yang meneteskan darah segar.

"Lihat, Kakak! Kekuatan ini memang luar biasa. Bahkan level Jonin Konoha pun bukan tandingan kita! HAHAHAHA!" salah satu bayangan itu tertawa sambil menginjak kepala Jun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau benar. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Kekuatan ini begitu nyaman. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang menganggap kita orang gagal. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh!" jawab sang kakak. Sorot matanya tampak mengerikan dan penuh dengan dendam.

"Kita akan memastikan, mereka yang pernah meremehkan kita, akan merasakan balasannya," tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum licik.

"TENTU SAJA! KITA AK-… uugghh….."

"Hmm? Bilang apa, dik?" sang kakak menoleh ke arah adiknya, sebelum matanya terbelalak.

Di hadapannya, tubuh adiknya membungkuk, dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut.

"Hei… hei… kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik, sambil memegang pundak adiknya itu.

"Uuuggghh… Aarrgghh….!" Tangan adiknya menggenggam dadanya, dan tampak sangat kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya mulai membesar secara tidak beraturan. Terus membesar bergelembung-gelembung. Dada. Lengan. Wajah. Tungkai. Pembuluh darah tampak menonjol di seluruh tubuhnya. Gelembung-gelembung itu tampak berdenyut-denyut dan berwarna kemerahan.

"Kak… to… long…"

"Hei?! Apa yang terjadi?!" sang kakak jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan raut amat ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Akan tetapi, ia pun tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit dan panas terbakar, dimulai dari daerah sekitar perutnya, kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu membuatnya membungkuk dan mencengkeram perutnya.

"Ap-…. Apa ini?"

Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya pun mulai membengkak, bergelembung tak beraturan. Sampai kemudian….

JRASSHH!

Darah mereka terciprat ke segala arah. Tubuh keduanya hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak berapa lama, kepingan-kepingan tubuh mereka hancur menjadi abu. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah potongan-potongan pakaian, dan pelindung kepala bergambar menyerupai jam pasir.

.

.

Kira-kira 500 meter dari lokasi kejadian, tampak sesosok bayangan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang tinggi. Sosok ini menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekali sampah…. Tetaplah sampah," ujarnya pelan, "Yah, setidaknya mereka sempat berguna untuk eksperimen O-sama," tambahnya lagi, sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada lembaran buku kecil yang dipegangnya. Tak lama, ia pun melompat dari dahan ke dahan, lalu menghilang di tengah gelapnya hutan.

.

.

Suasana di gedung kantor Hokage desa Konoha malam itu tampak sepi. Cahaya lampu hanya tampak menyala dari ruangan kantor tempat Hokage mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage ketujuh desa Konoha, masih tampak menyusun kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya yang tampak menggunung di setiap sudut meja itu.

"Ok, perjanjian kerjasama dengan desa Kumo sudah selesai. Persiapan akomodasi untuk ujian Chunin bersama sudah selesai. MOU pengadaan bahan pangan pokok untuk satu tahun ke depan sudah selesai. Susunan anggaran belanja untuk divisi ANBU sudah selesai. Usulan-usulan pengadaan senjata baru sudah selesai direvisi. …"

Pria berambut pirang itu terus bergumam sambil meyusun tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di tempat-tempat yang sesuai urutannya.

"Naruto?"

Hokage itu mendongak ke arah pintu, dan mendapati pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai penasihat Hokage, sekaligus sahabatnya, Shikamaru Nara, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang selembar kertas.

"Kau belum pulang juga, Naruto?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, Shikamaru. Kau mencariku?"

"Tidak sebetulnya. Aku hanya ingin melihat beberapa laporan kejadian lama," jawabnya sambil menuju ke salah satu lemari di kantor Hokage itu.

"Oh…. Hmm…. Laporan apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Naruto, ketika melihat bahwa temannya memegang selembar kertas.

"Ini? Ah… ini…. Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya sambil terus mencari-cari berkas di rak demi rak.

" _Kalau dibilang seperti itu 'kan jadi membuat penasaran,"_ pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil, lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Shikamaru dari arah belakang dan merebut kertas yang dipegangnya.

"HEI! Sudah kubilang ini bukan…."

Naruto membaca dengan cepat baris demi baris kalimat pada kertas itu dengan mata terbelalak, "Apa ini? Serangan terhadap rombongan pedagang, yang menewaskan semuanya termasuk dua orang Jonin kita? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini bukan masalah apa-apa, Shikamaru?!" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Temannya itu menghela nafasnya, "Naruto…. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak pulang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shikamaru. Kapan berita ini sampai di tangan kita? Kapan kejadian ini terjadi?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita, "Berita ini baru saja diterima. Tim dari Suna yang menemukan mereka, dan mengirimkan pesan kepada kita. Melihat dari kondisi ketika ditemukan, kelihatannya mereka tewas sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, selain jenazah korban, mereka juga menemukan sisa-sisa pakaian, yang diduga sebagai pelaku penyerangan, yang sepertinya menggunakan pelindung kepala dengan lambang desa mereka…."

" _Shinobi Suna menyerang rombongan dari desa kita? Tidak mungkin! Atas dasar apa?"_ Dahi Hokage ketujuh itu berkerut, dan ia membuka mulutnya berniat menyela penjelasan temannya, tetapi segera berhenti begitu melihat temannya itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Dan sebelum kau mengatakan apa-apa untuk membela mereka, Kazekage sudah menyatakan akan menyelidiki kejadian ini secepatnya. Kelihatannya hal ini murni kriminal. Sebagai bentuk kepercayaan kita kepada desa Suna, aku juga akan segera menyiapkan tim penyelidik dari kita, untuk segera berangkat ke sana, membantu penyelidikan agar tidak sampai terjadi kesalahpahaman."

"Tetapi," lanjut pria berambut hitam itu lagi, "Dengan ditemukannya pelindung kepala itu, entah mengapa, aku merasa kejadian-kejadian penyerangan ini, dan beberapa kejadian hilangnya genin kita selama 2 tahun terakhir, saling berhubungan."

"Maksudmu kejadian penyerangan rombongan peneliti puing-puing di utara desa kita, penyerangan tim yang sedang berlatih, dan hilangnya Genin kira-kira 4 bulan, serta 1,5 tahun yang lalu itu?"

"Ya. Karena kejadian serupa juga sepertinya terjadi di desa-desa lain. Kalau dilihat secara terpisah, waktu antar kejadian memang terpaut jauh, sehingga selama ini kita menganggapnya sebagai kejadian-kejadian yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, kemungkinan, kalau kita kumpulkan dan urutkan sebagai satu rangkaian kejadian besar, mungkin saja akan terbentuk pola-pola tertentu yang bisa kita….." Shikamaru berhenti bicara ketika melihat wajah berpikir keras pria berambut pirang di depannya. Bila diperhatikan lebih lanjut, bahkan bisa tampak kepulan asap mulai menguap dari kepala pirangnya, menunjukkan putaran gerigi otaknya mulai kelebihan beban.

"Yah…. Karenanya aku mau mengumpulkan berkas-berkas kejadian itu, untuk kupelajari lebih lanjut," tambah pria rambut hitam itu dengan nada iba, "Nanti kesimpulannya akan kusampaikan dengan sesederhana mungkin."

Naruto menunjukkan wajah lega, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ah! Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu, Shikamaru!"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas dan memutar matanya, "Sungguh merepotkan," lalu ia kembali menatap wajah pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat itu, "Jadi…. Kenapa kau masih belum pulang juga, Naruto?"

"Hahahaha…. Yah, aku 'kan tidak sepintar dirimu, Shika, dan kertas-kertas ini terus berdatangan….. kalau aku tidak terus mengerjakannya, kertas-kertas ini tidak akan pernah selesai dikerjakan, dan kehidupan desa bisa terhambat," cengirnya lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena itulah aku mengatakan agar kita mencari pekerja administrasi untuk membantumu."

"Jangan! Menjadi Hokage adalah impianku, karenanya aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan bertanggung jawab," jawabnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Tapi, keluargamu juga membutuhkanmu 'kan?"

"Dengan menjadi Hokage, seluruh desa ini sudah menjadi keluargaku," jawabnya lagi dengan wajah bangga.

"Bukan itu maksudku, memangnya kau tidak kangen dengan istri dan anak-anakmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba bahu Naruto membungkuk, lalu dengan mata bulat dan berkaca-kaca secara komikal menatap rekannya, dan dengan suara memelas ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku kangeeeennn…."

"Jadi kenapa…."

"Mereka selalu mendukungku!" ujar Hokage itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, kemudian ia melompat ke belakang meja kerjanya, mengambil bungkusan kotak bekal, dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada kotak tersebut, "Lihat…. Bekal luar biasa buatan Hinata selalu menyemangati hari-hariku…," ia lalu menunjuk beberapa berkas di sudut mejanya, "Boruto juga berhasil menyelesaikan misi-misinya dengan baik, meski….." ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal, "Ongkos ganti rugi akibat kejahilan-kejahilannya juga cukup banyak," lalu wajahnya kembali cerah, "Himawari sudah mulai masuk sekolah…. Aku yakin dia pasti-…." Tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang itu berhenti bicara.

" _Ayah, jangan lupa ya!"_ kata-kata anak perempuannya itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Shikamaru…. Hari ini….. hari apa?"

"Hmm….. hari Kamis," kemudian setelah melihat ke arah jam dinding, ia menambahkan,"Yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hari Jumat."

" _Ayah, janji ya!"_ kata-kata Himawari kembali terngiang-ngiang.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, matanya membulat, dan dengan ekspresi seperti habis melihat hantu ia menatap Shikamaru, dan berbisik perlahan, "Celaka… aku….. melupakan sesuatu….."

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan bingung, "Melupakan apa?"

Tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang itu segera melompat ke ambang jendela kantornya, sambil berkata,"Sampai besok, Shikamaru!" Dan ia pun segera melompat keluar, kemudian berlari dengan cepat dari atap ke atap menuju rumahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Shikamaru meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi sudah tidak diambil pusing olehnya. Ia harus secepatnya tiba di rumah.

" _Gawat….. Hinata akan membunuhku karena ini….,"_ pikirnya lagi. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya merinding membayangkan amukan istri cantiknya itu. _"Oh tidaaakkkkk…!"_ dan ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Tiba di halaman rumahnya, Naruto mendapati keadaannya sudah relatif gelap, menandakan sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan di dalam rumahnya itu. Setelah ia masuk dan melepaskan alas kakinya, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Di atas meja makan, ia melihat tiga buah nasi kepal tersaji di atas piring dan selembar kertas berisi tulisan warna warni di sebelahnya. Pria itu mendekati meja makan, mengambil satu buah nasi kepal dan memakannya, lalu membaca tulisan pada lembaran kertas tersebut. Sambil mengunyah perlahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika baris demi baris tulisan hasil karangan anak bungsunya itu merasuk dalam pikirannya. Karangan Himawari yang berjudul "Ayahku Hebat!" itu seharusnya dibacakan di depan kelas pada pagi hari ini, dan ia sudah berjanji akan hadir di kelasnya untuk mendengarnya secara langsung. Akan tetapi, ia ingkar. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Naruto mendatangi kamar anak bungsunya, membuka pintunya secara perlahan, dan masuk tanpa bersuara. Ia berlutut di sebelah tubuh Himawari yang sedang tidur berselimut, mengusap kepalanya, mengecup pipinya perlahan sambil berbisik, "Maafkan Ayah, ya…. Karanganmu bagus sekali." Tentu saja anak perempuannya itu tidak akan mendengarnya, pada pagi hari, ia pasti akan mengulangi ucapannya. Ia hanya merasa harus mengucapkan sekarang, untuk sedikit mengurangi kesalahannya. Tidak. Sesungguhnya itu hanya alasan egois saja, untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Kemudian ia pun keluar, menutup pintunya, dan menuju kamar anak yang satunya lagi. Membuka perlahan kamar Boruto, ia mendapati anak sulungnya itu tidur secara berantakan. Naruto terkekeh pelan, mengamati betapa mirip anak lelakinya ini dengan dirinya. Termasuk kenakalannya. Pria itu menghela nafas perlahan. Mungkin kenakalan anak muda di depannya ini adalah bagian dari pubertas anak-anak jaman sekarang. Naruto sejujurnya agak kurang mengerti. Sebagai seseorang yang tumbuh tanpa orang tua, seringkali ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menghadapi masalah yang seperti ini. Ia pun menutup kembali pintu kamar anak laki-lakinya itu secara perlahan.

Akhirnya, Naruto menuju kamarnya sendiri. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia pun berbaring di sebelah istrinya yang sudah tertidur memunggunginya.

" _Waduh…. Marah nih….,"_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Memberanikan diri, ia pun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping wanita berambut hitam itu, mengecup perlahan pipinya, "Aku pulang."

"Hnn….." jawab Hinata ala kadarnya.

" _Uh oh…"_ Naruto menelan ludahnya, _"Mati aku….."_

"Umm….. aku…. salah….. maaf…." ujarnya lagi dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat Hinata sebagai wanita yang baik dan sopan. Terkadang bahkan terlalu baik. Selain tentu saja cantik, pandai memasak, sangat perhatian, dan beribu karakteristik baik lainnya. Dan hal itu memang benar tentu saja. Tetapi Naruto tahu sisi lain dari istrinya ini, yaitu bahwa kalau sedang marah, bahkan kekuatan Kurama pun tak kan sanggup membendungnya.

Bicara tentang Kurama…

" _Kuramaa! Tolong aku, Sobat!" jerit Naruto ke dalam batinnya, sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh siluman Rubah ekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya._

" _Urus sendiri! Hmph!" siluman itu dengan cueknya mengebaskan genggaman inangnya, dan kembali tidur bergelung._

" _HEI!"_

Merasakan tubuh istrinya berbalik arah, Naruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya, dan ia menatap mata putih keunguan istrinya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, yang berarti ia sedang marah besar.

"Kau tahu? Hingga sore hari Himawari tidak mau pulang dari sekolah, meski sudah kubujuk dengan berbagai cara. Ia terus menunggumu. Akhirnya, Boruto datang dan berhasil membujuknya pulang. Kemudian ia menunggumu di ruang makan, sampai akhirnya tertidur kelelahan. Boruto sungguh-sungguh marah, dan dalam kasus ini, aku harus setuju dengannya," Hinata bercerita dengan suara tegas.

Hati Naruto benar-benar sakit. Ia pun hanya sanggup menunduk menatap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Maaf….." ujarnya pelan. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak punya alasan lain. Ya betul, ia memang sibuk sekali belakangan ini, tetapi ia sudah berjanji. Dan Hokage tidak pernah mengingkari kata-katanya. Itu adalah jalan ninjanya. Sejak dulu, sampai sekarang. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya, belakangan ini mungkin ia sudah mulai menyimpang dari jalan ninjanya. Ia berusaha mengigat kembali berapa kali ia sudah melanggar janji, terutama kepada keluarganya ini. Kalau menepati janji kepada keluarganya saja tidak bisa, apakah ia bisa memenuhi janji kepada seluruh desa? Mungkinkah sebenarnya ia belum pantas menjadi Hokage? Wajah Naruto berkerut dengan segala macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Rentetan pikiran itu berhenti, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan halus tangan istrinya di pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali memandang mata istrinya itu.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan urusan desa. Tetapi bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktumu untuk memperhatikan anak-anak?" ujar Hinata dengan lembut, "Aku amat mengerti betapa sulitnya bekerja untuk memenuhi tuntutan begitu banyak orang di seluruh desa ini, dan aku selalu mendukungmu. Akan tetapi, tolong jangan lupakan bahwa kau ini juga seorang Ayah. Anak-anak kita memerlukan ayahnya dalam pertumbuhan mereka. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tetapi, bukankah seharusnya kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?" tambahnya lagi.

Naruto mencerna kata-kata istrinya itu dengan seksama, dan apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu adalah benar. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu, ia tentu saja tidak ingin anak-anaknya mengalami hal-hal buruk, serta kebingungan, dan kesepian yang pernah dialaminya. Hal ini berarti ia masih harus banyak 'berlatih' untuk bisa menjadi Hokage sekaligus bisa menjadi Ayah, dan tentu saja suami yang baik juga.

'Berlatih' adalah istilah yang ia paham betul. Bukankah seumur hidupnya ia terus berlatih untuk bisa diakui, menjadi kuat, dan akhrinya bisa menggapai mimpinya? Hal yang serupa pasti bisa diterapkan juga dalam kasus ini, agar ia semakin lihai dalam memerankan semua peranannya dengan baik. Dan dalam prosesnya, ia yakin bahwa wanita cantik di depannya ini akan terus mendampinginya, dan menyemangatinya. Seperti yang sejak dulu telah dilakukannya, saat ini, dan seterusnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau benar sekali. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Tetapi aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki diri. Dan untuk menebus kesalahan ini, minggu depan, pada festival musim semi, aku akan meminta cuti. Kita akan bersenang-senang sampai puas di festival itu sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh," ucapnya mantap.

Ia melihat wajah Hinata melunak dan kemudian tersenyum dengan manis, menandakan bahwa amarahnya mulai reda. Naruto merasa lega. Ia sungguh amat sangat beruntung memiliki istri yang amat mendukung dan begitu mengerti dirinya. Pria itu memantapkan dirinya agar rencana minggu depan dapat berjalan dengan baik, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

* * *

(*) Jun dan Garo adalah nama karakter yang diambil dari game ponsel Android online: Summoners War (by Com2Us)


	2. Bab II: Kepergian

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab II**

 **Kepergian**

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya menghiasi langit biru berawan siang hari itu. Angin sepoi - sepoi berhembus lembut membelai rambut hitam sebahu wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di beranda mansion Hyuga, sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat. Hinata Uzumaki selalu menyukai duduk di tempat ini ketika pikirannya sedang kacau. Sambil menggigit perlahan kue mochi buatan juru masak Hyuga, ngomong-ngomong tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat kue mochi seenak juru masak Hyuga, ia memperhatikan proses latihan yang sedang berlangsung di depannya. Adiknya, Hanabi Hyuga, calon kepala klan Hyuga, sedang melatih seorang anak muda kira-kira berusia 15-16 tahun, yang kelihatannya merupakan bagian dari keluarga cabang.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Naruto menjabat sebagai Hokage ketujuh desa Konoha, pria itu menepati janji yang pernah diucapkannya ketika bertarung dengan Neji-nii waktu ujian Chunin dulu. Setelah melalui proses yang panjang, akhirnya klan Hyuga dapat sedikit diubah. Sistem segel yang diterapkan pada mereka-mereka yang datang dari keluarga cabang akhirnya dihapuskan. Siapapun anggota klan Hyuga yang berbakat, boleh dan akan mendapatkan pelatihan maksimal ilmu-ilmu klan Hyuga, untuk kemudian mendapatkan posisi yang terhormat di dalam klan. Meskipun tidak akan bisa menghapus sistim 'keluarga utama-keluarga cabang' demi terjaganya kemurnian Byakugan dan tradisi klan, setidaknya sudah terjadi perubahan besar, yang menurut Hinata, justru akan semakin memperkuat klan ini, yang pada akhirnya akan memperkuat desa Konoha.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil megamati awan-awan yang bergerak di langit biru. Menjadi Hokage adalah impian suaminya semenjak masih kanak-kanak. Tentu saja ketika impian itu akhirnya terwujud, dengan segenap jiwa ia mendukung suaminya. Ia sangat paham bahwa pekerjaan sebagai orang nomor satu di desa, akan membuat suaminya amat sibuk. Ia paham itu. Karenanya ia tak pernah protes bila Naruto-kun jarang di rumah, dan bahkan selalu berusaha menjelaskan dan menenangkan anak-anaknya, terutama Boruto, bahwa ayah mereka saat ini bukan hanya monopoli mereka (dan dirinya) saja. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mau munafik bahwa ada saat-saat dirinya ingin agar suaminya dapat menyediakan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarganya, bersama dirinya. Egois? Ya, memang sangat egois. Tapi, sekali-sekali, boleh 'kan? Mudah-mudahan janji suaminya untuk pergi ke festival musim semi itu akan ditepatinya minggu depan.

Proses latihan di depannya telah selesai. Kedua orang klan Hyuga itu saling memberi hormat. Hanabi langsung berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah kakaknya. Ketika anak muda itu kemudian melihat bahwa Hinata sedang memperhatikan dirinya, ia pun membungkuk ke arahnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh wanita itu, sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata, calon ketua klan itu langsung mencomot dua kue mochi untuk dijejalkan ke mulutnya.

"Hanabi, cuci tanganmu dulu! Lalu makanlah satu demi satu," tegur Hinata.

"Awhh …. Wah hu wahaaa …. (Ah! Aku lapar!)"

"Dan jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu," kakaknya ini menggeleng perlahan, "Mulailah belajar sedikit anggun, Hanabi."

Setelah menelan gumpalan besar mochi, Hanabi pun menjawab, "Ah, kakak, segala formalitas itu melelahkan."

"Mencuci tangan itu bagian dari kebersihan," jawab Hinata menatap adiknya, "Jangan mengeluh kalau nanti kau sakit perut, ya."

"Kalau gitu…. AAAahh…" jawab adiknya sambil menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka.

Hinata menghela nafas, sebelum mengambil satu buah kue dan memasukkan ke mulut adiknya.

"Nyam nyaam…..," Hanabi tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali teguk, "Jadi, pertengkaran rumah tangga apa yang membuat Kakak kabur dari rumah?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Hinata terperanjat. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah, dan ia pun segera menyeruput teh nya sambil menjawab, "Kami tidak bertengkar. Memangnya aku tidak boleh sekali-kali berkunjung untuk menengok adik dan ayahku?"

Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ya… ya…. Seperti bukan kebiasaan Kakak saja untuk duduk di tempat ini dan melamun, kalau sedang tidak ada masalah."

Istri Hokage itu melirik ke arah adiknya. Rupa-rupanya kebiasaannya ini terlalu mudah dibaca. Ia pun kemudian menarik nafas dan menjawab, "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Dengan duduk di sini, pikiranku menjadi santai. Itu saja," ucapnya sedikit berbohong.

"Kakak tahu 'kan, kalau kakak itu tidak pernah pandai berbohong," sepasang mata putih keunguan yang serupa dengan miliknya itu, terus menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kemarin, Naruto-kun melupakan janjinya kepada Himawari untuk hadir di kelasnya. Akibatnya Hima ngambek, Boruto marah, dan ya…. Sejujurnya aku juga kesal. Tetapi, ia sudah mendapatkan 'hukumannya' tadi pagi, dan ia berjanji akan mengambil cuti minggu depan dan kami akan menghadiri festival musim semi bersama-sama," papar Hinata secara singkat.

"Hmm…. Dan karena Naruto-nii tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya, terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan Hokagenya sehingga keluarganya semakin terabaikan, maka Kakak kembali bekerja mengambil misi, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya harus berpisah dengan Naruto-nii, dan menjadi orang tua tunggal yang harus menghidupi dua orang anak….." ujar Hanabi menerawang.

Hinata menoleh dengan kaget, "Hanabi! Cerita macam apa itu? Jangan mengarang yang tidak-tidak!"

Adiknya itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil, "Habisnya, untuk apa lagi Kakak bekerja mengambil misi? Memangnya gaji Hokage tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga?"

Istri Hokage itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjelaskan, "Untuk mengisi waktu saja. Pada siang hari seperti ini, ketika semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai, dan kedua keponakanmu sudah mengerjakan kegiatannya masing-masing, rumah itu terasa kosong dan sepi. Daripada waktuku terbuang sia-sia, lebih baik aku mengambil misi tingkat D yang dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat, sekaligus tetap menjaga ketangkasanku, sehingga aku tidak menjadi kunai yang berkarat."

"Hoo…. Begitu ya…."

"Dan cukup cerita tentang keadaanku, bagaimana dengan kemajuanmu sendiri?" Hinata balik bertanya kepada adiknya.

Hanabi mencibirkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Segala latihan tentang tata krama dan hal-hal formal itu sungguh membosankan. Kita ini 'kan ninja! Mana ada ninja yang anggun? Betul 'kan, Kak?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah kakaknya untuk meminta dukungan. Matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sambil menatap kakaknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Hah…. Tentu saja ada ninja yang anggun, dan dia sedang duduk di sebelahku, meski selera bajunya payah sendari dulu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Hinata ber- _sweat drop_ , "Sebagai Istri Hokage, aku 'kan seringkali harus menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan dengan delegasi dari berbagai tempat, tentu saja tidak boleh bertindak bar-bar. Dan apa yang salah dengan bajuku?"

"Modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman."

"Baju ini cukup rapi, bersih, dan nyaman."

"Ya… Ya….," jawab adiknya itu tidak perduli dengan segala alasan yang diutarakan kakaknya itu, lalu kembali mengambil mochi dan memakannya.

Mengabaikan bahwa adiknya makan dengan tangan kotor, Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Jadi, anak yang tadi kau latih, sepertinya sangat berbakat, ya?"

"Hm? Ryu? Ya, dia berasal dari keluarga cabang yang cukup jauh. Bakatnya sendiri baru mulai terlihat sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Beruntung sekali dia, karena tepat ketika bakatnya diakui, batas antara keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang dihapuskan oleh Naruto-nii. Melihat kecepatannya menyerap ilmu, ia mungkin sehebat Neji-nii. Hanya saja…..," Hanabi tampak berpikir sambil menaruh tangan kanan di bawah dagunya.

"Hanya saja….?"

Calon ketua klan itu melirik kakaknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Mm… bagaimana ya… Aku merasa ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh anak itu."

"Kau cemburu dengan bakat yang dimilikinya?"

"Heh! Tidak mungkin! Kalau ya, mana mau aku melatihnya."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dia masih bocah, Kakak!" jawabnya ketus sambil memukul halus lengan kakaknya, "Ah! Auk ah, gelap…..," tambahnya lalu merebahkan diri.

Hinata tertawa lepas. Menyenangkan juga sekali-sekali bisa mengganggu adikknya ini. Wanita berambut hitam itu menarik nafas lega. Idenya untuk berkunjung ke mansion Hyuga untuk melepas stress memang terbukti tepat. Ia pun kemudian memandang ke langit untuk mengamati awan bersama adiknya, tetapi kemudian ia melihat burung elang Konoha berputar-putar di atasnya.

"Panggilan misi, Kak?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya sambil menjawab, "Sepertinya demikian." Panggilan menggunakan burung elang biasanya menandakan misi yang cukup serius. Jelas-jelas bukan misi tingkat D.

" _Ada apa ya?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu sambil bangkit berdiri, wanita itu berkata, "Hanabi, tolong ucapkan terima kasihku pada juru masak, dan katakan bahwa mochi buatannya tetap yang terbaik. Kakak pergi dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati ya, Kak," jawab Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

Setelah mampir sebentar ke rumahnya untuk mengenakan pakaian misinya, Hinata lalu bergegas menuju kantor Hokage. Setelah tiba di lokasi, wanita itu hendak mengetuk pintu kantor ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Wanita itupun menoleh ke arah asal suara untuk melihat Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame, rekan kelompok 8-nya dulu.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Kalian dipanggil juga?"

"Sepertinya demikian. Kenapa? Karen-….."

"Jadi ibu rumah tangga itu membosankan, ya Hinata? Sehingga kau mulai mengambil misi kembali?" Kiba memotong ucapan Shino seperti biasanya.

"Tidak juga. Ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu di sela-sela pekerjaan rumah," jawab Hinata.

"HAHAHAH! Bilang saja kau rindu untuk pergi bertualang dengan kami berdua, menikmati kebebasan di bawah langit biru, dan menghirup segarnya udara hutan! Hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan tinggal di bawah atap," ujar calon ketua klan Inuzuka itu sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Aku rasa, tidak seper-…"

"Lihat ini, bahkan Guru Shino pun ada waktunya bosan berhadapan dengan para bocah!" Kiba memotong lagi ucapan Shino dan melanjutkan, "Mari kita segera masuk, untuk mengetahui alasan kita dipanggil ke mari."

Kiba pun segera membuka pintu kantor dan masuk sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Yo, Naruto! Ada kepentingan apa kau memanggil Kiba-sama?"

"Ki-..Kiba-kun…. Ketuk pintu dulu…., dan panggillah 'Hokage-sama'," tegur Hinata yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pemilik anjing ninja bernama Akamaru itu. Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Shino-kun, mari kita-… EEEK!," istri Hokage itu terkejut melihat aura gelap melingkupi guru akademi ninja di depannya.

"Aku tidak dianggap…tidak dianggap….. padahal aku ini seorang guru…. Tetap tidak dianggap…. ," Gumam ahli serangga itu berulang-ulang dengan aura gelap yang semakin meluas.

"Shi-… Shino-kun….. bukan seperti itu," Hinata _sweat-drop_ sambil berusaha menenangkan rekannya ini.

Sepertinya memang ada hal-hal yang tidak berubah meski usia mereka bertambah. Akan tetapi, di sudut hatinya, Hinata merasa senang akan hal itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian," ucap Hokage ketujuh dengan nada serius memulai briefing, setelah ketiga mantan anggota tim 8 itu selesai dengan reuni kecil mereka, dan berdiri berjajar di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, belakangan ini terjadi peningkatan gangguan keamanan di luar tembok desa. Kejadian terakhir terjadi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, yaitu penyerangan rombongan pedagang Konoha yang hendak pulang, oleh orang tak dikenal, yang mengakibatkan tewasnya seluruh rombongan beserta dua orang Jonin kita yang bertindak sebagai pengawal. Tidak ada harta benda yang hilang dari rombongan itu, sehingga kita dapat menyingkirkan kemungkinan adanya perampokan," pria berambut pirang itu mulai menjelaskan, lalu sambil menunjuk papan berisi _timeline_ urutan-urutan kejadian di sebelahnya, ia melanjutkan, "Selain kejadian ini, Shikamaru berhasil menemukan kemungkinan adanya hubungan antara kejadian-kejadian serupa di seluruh desa aliansi pada waktu-waktu yang lalu, dengan kejadian lain yaitu laporan-laporan hilangnya shinobi yang dimulai sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Penasehat Hokage berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di sebelah papan itu kemudian menyambung, "Kami menduga, ada organisasi yang sedang merencanakan hal yang dapat mengganggu kedamaian dari aliansi gabungan Shinobi, yang kemungkinan besar merekrut shinobi dari tiap-tiap desa. Sejujurnya, hal ini masih merupakan intuisi, sehingga keberadaan organisasi ini, apa tujuannya, semuanya masih belum jelas. Karenanya, sebagai langkah awal, kami hendak mengirimkan tim pelacak untuk mencari jejak-jejak atau petunjuk-petunjuk yang dapat memberikan arah untuk ditelusuri lebih lanjut. Kami merasa lebih baik mencari adanya kemungkinan terburuk, agar dapat ditanggulangi sejak dini, sebelum masalah ini membesar. Apabila ternyata memang tidak ditemukan adanya organisasi dengan niatan buruk, baru kita mencari kemungkinan dengan risiko yang lebih rendah."

Naruto melanjutkan kembali, "Kami memanggil kalian sebagai kelompok pelacak terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha."

Ia kemudian memberikan signal dengan tangannya, dan muncullah 6 sosok bertopeng pada sisi kiri dan kanan belakang masing-masing anggota kelompok 8. "Kalian akan bekerja dalam kelompok beranggotakan 3 orang. Mengingat adanya risiko bahaya yang tinggi pada misi ini, maka masing-masing kalian akan didampingi 2 orang ANBU berkemampuan khusus."

Hokage ketujuh itu menatap keenam ANBU lalu memerintah mereka, "Para ANBU, karena kalian akan bekerja sebagai tim, lepaskan topeng kalian."

Hinata melirik ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia memperhatikan bahwa sosok ANBU pada sisi kirinya adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan wajah yang lembut, sedangkan pada sisi kanannya adalah seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang dipotong pendek ala militer dan garis rahang yang tegas.

"Setiap kelompok akan mencari di tiga area yang berbeda," Hokage itu lalu memandang ke arah kanan, "Kiba, kau akan memimpin pelacakan di bagian barat desa," kemudian ia menatap lurus ke arah guru dari Boruto, "Shino, kau memimpin pelacakan di bagian utara desa," dan terakhir ia memandang mata putih keunguan miliknya, "sedangkan Hinata akan memimpin pelacakan di bagian timur desa."

Hinata merasa mata biru suaminya itu memandangnya sedikit lebih lama dari rekan-rekannya. Ada sedikit ekspresi tidak suka yang sempat ditampilkan oleh wajah suaminya itu, tetapi segera dihilangkannya.

"Lakukan pelacakan dengan seksama, sampai perbatasan dengan desa tetangga," sambungnya lagi.

Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan, "Misi ini memiliki tenggat waktu selama 5 x 24 jam sejak kalian meninggalkan desa. Jadi, lakukan seefektif mungkin. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Kami juga lebih memilih kalian untuk memberikan laporan secara langsung pada briefing akhir," ia kemudian memberikan gulungan kepada masing-masing anggota kelompok 8 sambil berkata, "Akan tetapi, untuk jaga-jaga, kalian bawalah gulungan khusus pengirim pesan yang telah dikembangkan oleh Sai ini. Gunakanlah hanya pada keadaan darurat."

"Apabila kalian sudah mengerti, saling berkenalanlah dengan anggota kelompok kalian di luar, lakukan persiapan secukupnya, dan segeralah berangkat," perintah Hokage menutup briefing awal ini.

"Siap!" jawab kesembilan orang di ruangan itu, lalu mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Namaku Yuki," wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu menjabat tangan Hinata, "Aku dapat mengubah tampilan kelompok sehingga serupa dengan keadaan sekitar, juga ahli dalam ilmu obat-obatan herbal dan racun."

"Namaku Ro," ujar pria berbadan besar itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu lalu menambahkan, "Aku dapat menghilangkan atau mengubah cakra kelompok apabila diperlukan, sehingga kita dapat menyusup atau bersembunyi."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Yuki-san, Ro-san. Mohon kerjasamanya," jawab Hinata sambil bergantian menjabat tangan keduanya. Yuki memiliki genggaman tangan yang halus, tetapi telapak tangan yang kasar menunjukkan kekuatannya tidak main-main, sedangkan genggaman tangan Ro kokoh dan kuat.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bekerja dalam satu tim dengan Hinata-dono," jawab Ro.

" _Kemampuan seperti bunglon, dan kemampuan menghilangkan cakra ya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan byakugan milikku. Tim yang dapat melacak dengan cepat, menyembunyikan diri dari musuh, dan bila perlu melumpuhkannya,"_ Hinata menyimpulkan dalam hati. Kemampuan Shikamaru-kun memang luar biasa dalam mengatur strategi. " _Tunggu dulu. Ro? Namanya terdengar familiar…... Ah!"_

"Ro-san, apakah dulu kau pernah menjalankan misi bersama Shikamaru-kun?" istri Hokage itu bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Betul sekali, Hinata-dono. Misi yang tidak berjalan baik sesungguhnya," pria itu menunduk malu, "Aku amat bersyukur diberi kesempatan kedua ini, dan kali ini, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, agar misi terselesaikan dengan baik," tambahnya lagi dengan mantap.

"Ro ini suka merendah, Hinata-san. Selain kemampuan menyembunyikan cakra, kemampuan taijutsunya hebat kok," Yuki menambahkan dengan tersenyum lebar, "Hokage tentu tidak akan memilih orang sembarangan untuk mengawal istrinya, 'kan?" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Hinata sedikit bersemu merah sambil melirik ke arah lain, "Eh, kita harus profesional. Tidak ada urusan keluarga dalam menjalankan misi."

Wanita itu kemudian menatap kedua mata rekan satu timnya dan berkata dengan tegas, "Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berhasil menjalankan misi ini, dan kembali dengan selamat. Lakukan persiapan secukupnya, lalu kita bertemu di gerbang desa dalam satu jam."

"Siap!"

Kedua anggota ANBU itupun segera menghilang dari hadapan Hinata. Ia sendiripun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan gedung kantor Hokage.

"Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wanita itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Jangan panggil aku itu," jawab suaminya dengan nada lirih.

Ah, berarti pria berambut pirang itu tidak sedang dalam perannya sebagai Hokage. Kalau demikian, "Naruto-kun, ada apa?"

"Hinata…. Aku….. maaf, tentang misi ini….," ucapnya terbata-bata, mata birunya menolak untuk menatap mata putih keunguan istrinya itu.

"Kenapa dengan misi ini?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam kedua bahunya, "Hinata, kalau bisa sebaiknya kau jangan pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" mata wanita itu terbelalak kaget.

"Terlalu berbahaya…. Ini bukan misi tingkat D yang biasa kau ambil! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Bagaimana dengan aku?" jawab suaminya itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku, Sayang?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kecewa. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menghujam hatinya, tetapi ada juga sedikit rasa senang, karena setelah sekian lama merasa diabaikan, rupa-rupanya suaminya ini sesungguhnya masih menaruh perhatian.

"Eh…ah.. bukan begitu… maksudku… eh…. Ini-… ini gara-gara Shikamaru yang…."

Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tenang saja. Anak-anak sudah cukup besar, dan mereka masih memiliki ayah mereka. Aku titip, pastikan kau pulang setiap hari untuk menengok mereka, meskipun aku akan menghubungi mansion Hyuga untuk meminta seseorang membantu mengenai pekerjaan rumah tangga," jawab istri Hokage itu dengan lembut.

"Ta-…tapi… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bicara dengan anak-anak," jawab Naruto lagi dengan mulut dimanyunkan, "Ditambah, Boruto akhir-akhir ini galak sekali denganku."

"Hahahaha…. Mereka tetap menyayangimu. Tentu saja, kau 'kan ayah mereka," jawab Hinata sambil mengelus pipi suaminya, "Lagipula aku hanya pergi maksimal 5 hari. Kita kan sudah janji untuk pergi ke festival musim semi bersama-sama?"

"I-… iya tentu saja… tapi…"

"Sayang, percayalah padaku. Percayalah juga pada dirimu," ujar Hinata sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata biru suami yang amat dicintainya itu.

Suaminya membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menyela, "Maaf mengganggu, Hokage-sama. Anda ditunggu di ruang rapat," seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang dan dipotong pendek berdiri di ambang pintu gedung, sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, iya…. Bisakah tunggu sebentar? Aku sedang….."

"Anda diminta untuk **segera** ke ruang rapat, Hokage-sama," anak muda itu kembali meminta dengan menekankan kata 'segera'.

"Pergilah, Sayang. Mereka menunggumu," dorong Hinata, ketika ia melihat bahwa suaminya masih belum mau bergerak dari posisinya.

" _!"_ Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba suaminya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia pun membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"Tolong berhati-hatilah, dan kembalilah dengan selamat," bisik Naruto, "Aku mencitaimu."

"Pasti," Hinata menjawab dengan mantap, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Pria itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berkata, "Aku masuk dulu."

Hinata mengangguk, sambil melihat punggung suaminya menghilang ke dalam gedung.

.

.

Hinata sedikit menyesal sekarang. Satu jam itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk melakukan semua persiapan untuk misi yang agak panjang. Persiapan bekal dan akomodasi untuk perjalanan dapat diselesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, tetapi menjelaskan kepada kedua anaknya bahwa ia harus pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama (lebih dari 1 hari), kemudian mengatur agar setidaknya ada satu orang pelayan dari mansion Hyuga yang datang ke rumahnya untuk menemani kedua anaknya, dan menjelaskan mengenai jadwal dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan anak-anaknya itu, ternyata memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Memang berbeda sekali persiapan misi ketika masih gadis, dengan ketika sudah memiliki keluarga. Dalam hatinya Hinata menjadi sangat kagum dengan Sakura-san, yang dapat tetap bekerja dan merawat anaknya seorang diri.

Wanita itu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke arah gerbang. Ia sudah terlambat sekitar 30 menit dari janjinya. Ketika sudah dekat gerbang, ia melihat bahwa kedua rekan timnya sudah menunggu. Setelah mengecek ulang peralatan dan rencana mereka, mereka pun mulai bergerak. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang, Hinata menyempatkan diri memandang ke arah desa, dan ke arah kantor Hokage tempat suaminya saat ini berada. "Aku berangkat," bisiknya pelan, lalu ia membalik badannya, dan mulai berlari menyusul kedua rekannya yang telah berlari lebih dulu.


	3. Bab III: Kegagalan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab III**

 **Kegagalan**

.

.

Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca lembaran kertas di depannya. Terkadang ia heran, kenapa tumpukan kertas ini tidak pernah berkurang meski ia terus-menerus mengerjakannya. Pada waktu-waktu seperti inilah ia akhirnya paham, mengapa Nenek Tsunade dulu suka melarikan diri dari kantornya ini. Awal-awal sewaktu pria pirang itu baru menjabat, ide untuk melarikan diri tampak menarik, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukan berarti kekuatan dan kecepatannya di bawah Hokage kelima, tetapi lebih kepada kemampuan tangan kanan mereka berbeda. Setiap kali Naruto memiliki keinginan untuk melarikan diri, Shikamaru seperti sudah bisa memprediksinya, dan dengan jurus bayangannya, pria berambut hitam itu akan mengikat Naruto pada tempatnya. Pada akhirnya, Hokage ketujuh itu akan menyerah, dan duduk diam mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu bertopang dagu. Dirinya kembali mencoba membaca baris demi baris lembaran kertas di depannya, tetapi konsentrasinya kembali buyar. Baru tiga hari Hinata pergi dalam misi, tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Ia melirik ke arah tempat bekal yang ada di mejanya. Mewakili ibunya, Himawari bangun lebih awal setiap harinya untuk membuatkan bekal dirinya dan kakaknya. Bukannya ia tidak berterimakasih ataupun tidak senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan anak perempuannya, tetapi rasa masakan anak perempuan yang baru belajar, dengan rasa masakan istrinya yang telah berpengalaman, jauh berbeda.

Ia menatap lagi dua onigiri yang masih tersisa di tempat bekal itu. Mengapa onigiri bisa terasa manis? Ia ingat bahwa anak perempuannya itu menyukai makanan manis, seperti ibunya, tapi ini 'kan nasi. Pria itu menghela nafasnya lagi. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ide untuk makan ramen instan sudah hampir tidak ada di kepalanya lagi. Apa untuk kali ini saja ia meminta salah seorang bawahannya untuk membelikan ramen instan?

Suara pintu kantor yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya, dan ia segera mendongak dengan wajah penuh harap, untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Wajahnya kembali berkerut setelah melihat Shikamarulah yang masuk, dan bukan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Kenapa dengan mukamu itu, Naruto?" tanya orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kalau melihat wajahmu, yang tampak adalah tumpukan pekerjaan. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa kertas-kertas ini belum berkurang sedikitpun?" jawab pria pirang itu dengan nada kesal.

"Hmm? Apa ini? Seorang pria dewasa merajuk ditinggal istrinya?" tambah Shikamaru dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang merajuk?!" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bersemu merah, lalu menambahkan, "Ini wajah stress, tahu!"

"Hahahaha… sekarang kau tahu rasanya ditinggal berhari-hari, 'kan? Cobalah kau pikirkan perasaan Hinata atau anak-anakmu yang selalu kau tinggal berhari-hari," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Dan salah siapa sehingga aku terus terkurung di kantor ini?" jawab Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hei….. aku 'kan sudah menawarkan beberapa solusi agar kau bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluargamu," sanggah rekannya itu.

"Seluruh penduruk desa ini juga keluargaku sekarang. Aku harus berusaha yang terbaik sehingga semuanya merasa bahagia dan terperhatikan," jawabnya dengan nada serius.

"Tidakkah Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari juga bagian dari penduduk desa?"

"Tentu saja. Karenanya hanya dengan bekerja maksimal, maka mereka dan semuanya akan hidup bahagia. Hinata dan anak-anakku sangat paham akan hal itu, dan mereka mendukungku," jawab Hokage itu dengan mantap. Shikamaru hanya menarik nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah melihat bahwa ahli strategi itu sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan topik tentang 'membagi waktu dan prioritas' yang entah mengapa sering sekali diungkit-ungkitnya belakangan ini, Naruto kemudian bertanya, "Apakah sudah ada kabar dari tim pelacak?"

"Belum," jawab pria berambut hitam itu, "Tetapi tugas untuk melacak sesuatu yang tidak tampak, memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Karenanya, hanya kepada tiga orang itu, dengan kemampuan dan pengalaman merekalah, aku menaruh harapan besar," tambahnya sambil menerawang melalui jendela kantor Hokage.

Naruto mengikuti pandangan temannya itu. Sambil mengamati hutan di kejahuan pria itu berbisik pelan, "Hinata…"

.

.

Bulan bungkuk menyinari langit tanpa bintang malam itu. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar berlari cepat, melompat-lompat di antara dahan-dahan pohon. Tampak tiga bayangan yang melesat beriringan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bayangan yang paling depan tampak memberikan signal dengan tangannya, dan salah satu bayangan kemudian tiba-tiba melesat ke arah kiri, sementara dua bayangan lain segera turun ke antara semak-semak.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Hinata segera mengeluarkan gulungan pesan darurat, menuliskan dengan cepat beberapa kalimat singkat, dan membuat beberapa segel tangan. Untaian kalimat itu segera berubah bentuk menjadi seekor burung dan kemudian terbang menghilang di langit malam, sedangkan gulungan yang telah dipakai kemudian berubah menjadi abu. Bunyi rumput diinjak di belakangnya, membuat wanita itu segera berbalik dengan kunai terhunus, tetapi kemudian ia turunkan kembali setelah melihat wajah Ro.

"Hinata-dono, ini burung elang yang kau minta," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan burung elang muda yang meronta-ronta dalam ikatan di tangan pria berbadan besar itu.

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah rekan wanitanya, dan mengangguk. Dengan cepat Yuki mengambil burung itu, sedikit mengubah penampilan elang itu, memasangkan kantung kecil berlambang Konoha pada kakinya, dan kemudian segera melepaskan kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa posisi kita bisa diketahui musuh?" tanya Yuki setelah melepaskan burung itu, dan melirik ke arah Ro, yang menjawabnya dengan angkatan bahu.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk," jawab Hinata, "Aku harap pesan kita dapat diterima oleh Hokage," tambahnya. _"Naruto-kun, situasinya ternyata lebih rumit dari yang telah diperkirakan Shikamaru"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian berkata kepada rekan satu timnya, "Sekarang prioritas kita adalah kembali ke desa dengan selamat. Sebisa-bisanya kita menghindari kontak fisik," istri Hokage itu menatap ke arah Ro sambil memberikan perintah lanjutan, "Ro, ubahlah cakra kita sampai tidak terlihat. Aku akan memandu dengan menggunakan byakugan-ku, tetapi tetaplah siaga seandainya kita tidak bisa menghindar."

Wanita itu mengabaikan wajah bingung yang ditampilkan kedua rekannya. Ya, seharusnya dengan byakugan, mereka dapat menghindari pertemuan dengan musuh. Akan tetapi, dalam kasus ini, ada yang berhasil menghalangi pandangan byakugannya. Hal yang kemungkinan, meskipun Hinata enggan mengakuinya, hanya dapat dilakukan oleh pengguna byakugan lain. Adanya kemungkinan pengkhianat dalam klan Hyuga membuat hatinya sangat tidak senang.

"Byakugan!" bisiknya. Pembuluh darah di sekitar pelipisnya menimbul, dan ia pun mulai memindai kondisi sekitarnya. Di depan mereka terbentang padang rumput kira-kira 1 kilometer persegi luasnya. Apabila melintasi padang rumput itu, mereka dapat lebih cepat tiba ke desa tetapi risiko posisi mereka terpantau pengejar lebih besar. Di sisi padang rumput itu ada deretan pohon, lebih aman, tetapi membutuhkan waktu dua sampai tiga kali lebih lama. Hinata memperluas jangkauan pandangannya. Ia pun menemukan 3-4 cakra yang sedang berpacu ke arah mereka kira-kira empat kilometer jauhnya. Wanita itu memerhatikan bahwa putaran cakra para pengejarnya itu tampak tidak normal. Istri Hokage itu menimbang-nimbang pilihannya dengan singkat. Dengan kondisi pengejar yang semakin mendekat, waktu menjadi hal yang krusial. Akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Ke arah sini!" perintahnya, dan mereka bertiga pun melesat bersama.

Belum jauh mereka berlari melewati padang rumput, tiba-tiba Hinata mengangkat tangannya, memberikan signal agar mereka berhenti. Sekitar 40an shinobi telah mengepung mereka. Wanita itu melepaskan kekuatan byakugan-nya, dan dahinya mengerenyit bingung.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Wah… wah…. Rupa-rupanya salah satu tikus pengganggu adalah orang penting," ucap salah satu shinobi lawan dengan nada congkaknya. Pemuda itu pun tampil ke depan, dan dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan, Hinata mengenalinya.

"Ryu?" ucapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu Anda di sini, Hinata-sama," jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu, "Tetapi, sepertinya Anda sudah melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui," ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Ia menunjukkan bangkai 'burung elang pembawa pesan' yang kemudian dijatuhkannya ke tanah. " .ck….. Cerita tentang apa yang Anda lihat, tidak boleh sampai meninggalkan tempat ini," ucapnya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Mengapa seorang Hyuga, bisa ikut terlibat dalam kegiatan seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Mengapa? Hahahaha….. Seharusnya Anda bisa menanyakan pada suami Anda, bukan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita ini shinobi!" jawab pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Kita ini manusia dengan kekuatan istimewa! Mengapa kita harus tunduk pada penguasa bodoh tanpa kekuatan? Mereka menginjak kepala kita dengan seenaknya! Ya, mereka itu! Dengan perut tambun, dengan keserakahannya, dengan sombongnya! Padahal mereka bisa apa?! Kedamaian antar negara ini datang melalui tetesan darah para Shinobi! Lalu seenaknya mereka bisa membungkam kita untuk menurut di bawah kakinya? Kitalah yang seharusnya memimpin dunia ini!" jelasnya lagi dengan panjang lebar dan berapi-api.

Hinata melirik sebentar ke arah Ro dan melihat bahwa pria itu menyadari adanya kemiripan masalah dasar yang dihadapi mereka kali ini, dengan misi pria itu dulu. Wanita itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda Hyuga di depannya. Melihat bahwa kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda itu mendapatkan persetujuan dari belasan shinobi-shinobi muda lain di sekeliling mereka, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang mencekoki anak-anak ini dengan doktrin negatif dan kebanggaan semu masa perang.

Anak-anak yang lahir setelah masa perang ini seharusnya tidak menyimpan rasa dendam. Di satu sisi, mereka juga tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya masa-masa perang, dan betapa menyakitkannya rasa kehilangan dan rasa kebencian yang terus membetuk lingkaran tak berujung. Naruto-kun berhasil menghentikan lingkaran setan itu, dengan perjuangan yang tidak mudah, dan memastikan agar anak-anak ini dapat tumbuh dengan aman dan nyaman. Seharusnya. Akan tetapi, siapapun dalang yang ada di balik kejadian ini, sepertinya amat memahami dan berhasil memanipulasi psikologis anak-anak remaja, yang kebanyakan masih dalam masa-masa pencarian jati diri.

"Dan aku….. Aku akan memastikan klan Hyuga sebagai yang terkuat, menjadi pempimpin dari semuanya!" ucapnya lagi dengan mata berkilat.

Mata Hinata menyipit, "Hyuga tidak serendah itu!" Emosinya sempat sedikit tersulut karena kepicikan pola pikir pemuda di depannya ini. Sejak awal, tiap anggota klan selalu mendapatkan penjelasan bahwa sebagai Klan terkuat bukan berarti harus memimpin di depan, dan secara membabi buta menjatuhkan atau menekan yang lain dengan kekuatan. Klan terhormat Hyuga, sejak dulu selalu menyokong dan bersumpah setia mendukung Hokage yang terpilih, yang pada akhirnya mendukung pemerintahan negara Hi yang sah.

 _Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada maksud lain dari kata-kata pemuda ini._

"Memang tidak," seringai Ryu, "Karenanya, sebuah keputusan yang tepat bahwa Anda yang lemah ini, disingkirkan dari posisi sebagai penerus klan."

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah!" Ro membentak dengan marah. Hinata harus mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria itu untuk mencegahnya melesat maju dan kemudian jatuh dalam jebakan pemuda di depannya ini. Sudut bibir wanita keturunan Hyuga itu sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ryu Hyuga ini cerdas juga dalam memainkan emosi lawan rupanya. Memang sangat berbakat. Karenanya, ia berjanji dalam hati, bahwa pemuda itu harus bisa ditarik pulang hidup-hidup untuk dididik ulang.

"Cih! Gagal ya," wajah Ryu berubah kesal. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, dan tanah berumput di hadapan mereka sebagian berubah menjadi 4 shinobi muda dengan badan yang kekar dan berotot.

 _Genjutsu? Bukan, ini kemampuan yang lain._

Yuki dan Ro yang berada di belakang Hinata tampak terperanjat. Ya, setelah jurus apapun itu namanya terlepas, mereka sekarang dapat melihat bahwa sebenarnya lawan mereka total tidak lebih dari 10 orang. Tetapi, melihat 4 diantaranya sudah memiliki tubuh yang aneh, tidak tertutup kemungkinan sisanya juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama misteriusnya. Rangkaian kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, tidak pernah menyisakan satu pun penyintas yang bertahan hidup. Artinya, kondisi mereka saat ini sangat genting.

Ketiga Jonin itu bersiap-siap untuk melawan. Byakugan Hinata sudah kembali aktif, dan saat ini dirinya sedang memilah, lawan mana yang bisa dilumpuhkan dengan sekali serangan. Ia pun mulai mengumpulkan cakra di ujung-ujung tangannya.

 _Kanan._

 _Dua orang_.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Hinata melemparkan jarum cakra padat ke arah pusat cakra kedua orang sasarannya.

GUSRAKH!

Badan dua orang shinobi muda itu terlempar ke belakang begitu terkena jarum cakra secara presisi. Segera aliran cakra mereka terkunci seluruhnya, dan mereka pun roboh.

Terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba, empat shinobi muda di sekitar mereka yang sudah mengaktifkan kekuatan anehnya, langsung menerjang maju dan segera dihadang oleh Yuki dan Ro. Shinobi yang lain tampak mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan masing-masing. Hinata sendiri langsung melaju ke arah Ryu, sambil melemparkan jarum cakra, bermaksud melumpuhkan pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, sama-sama telah mengaktifkan byakugannya, dengan mudah Ryu menghindari jarum cakra tersebut. Laju Hinata terhenti. Ia harus menghindari pukulan mematikan yang diarahkan ke kepalanya, dengan menunduk dan memutar badannya ke arah samping kiri bawah tubuh penyerangnya.

"HAKKE KUSHO!" serunya, sambil melontarkan udara padat dari telapak tangan kanannya. Tetapi, di luar dugaan, jangankan terpental seperti yang ia harapkan, tubuh penyerangnya itu bahkan tidak bergeser satu sentimeterpun. Wanita itupun berguling ke arah luar menghindari pukulan lawannya, yang menghantam tanah dan membuat lubang besar di situ.

" _Okeeyy….. kekuatan anak-anak ini jelas mematikan_ ," pikirnya dalam hati. Adrenalin terpompa ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan Hinata mengatur aliran cakranya. Wanita itu mengkalkukasi tiap-tiap langkah di kepalanya. Sebisa-bisanya, ia hendak meminimalisir terjadinya korban jiwa. Tentu saja, ia sendiri juga harus tiba di rumahnya dengan selamat, karena ia punya janji yang harus dipenuhi.

Dengan tekad yang berkobar di dadanya, Hinata maju menerjang para shinobi muda itu.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan berseru, "Ayah pulang!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Hokage-sama," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang kebetulan sedang berada di selasar rumahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan tempat penyimpanan sepatu.

Naruto menatap wanita itu, lalu membalas sapaanya, "Ah! Ao, terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya. Maaf kami merepotkanmu."

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Hokage-sama. Saya merasa terhormat dipercaya untuk mengurus anak-anak, dan rumah Anda serta Hinata-sama."

Pria berambut pirang itu terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya. Setelah selama ini, dirinya terkadang masih merasa jengah dengan segala formalitas yang diperlihatkan oleh para pelayan keluarga Hyuga. Yah, apa mau dikata, istrinya 'kan memang turunan ningrat.

Tidak berapa lama, Himawari berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga dan segera menyambutnya dengan gembira, "Selamat datang kembali, Ayah!" ucapnya. Sementara Boruto hanya memunculkan kepalanya untuk menatap sebentar sosok 'ayahnya', lalu mendengus, "Hmph…..Kagebunshin. Setiap hari yang pulang hanya kagebunshin."

"Boruto…..," klon Naruto ber- _sweat drop_ , lalu menatap mata anak perempuannya yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Klon Naruto itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, Hima, Ayah masih ada hal yang harus dikerjakan di kantor."

Sesaat, Himawari menunjukkan sorot mata kecewa, tetapi segera dihilangkannya. Ia pun menggeleng kuat-kuat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Apakah Ayah mau kubuatkan cemilan malam?"

Mata klon Naruto berkaca-kaca secara komikal, ia pun mendekap Himawari sambil menempelkan pipinya pada pipi anaknya itu, "Uuhh…. Kau memang baik dan manis sekali, Hima….. persis ibumu…."

"Aduuh… Ayaaahh….." jawab Himawari sambil memeluk klon ayahnya itu.

"Hmph…. Hei Ayah bodoh, apa sudah ada kabar dari Ibu?" Boruto bertanya dengan ketus, masih dari posisinya di ambang pembatas ruang keluarga dan selasar.

"Belum, tetapi tak perlu khawatir. Ibumu itu kuat sekali. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Segera setelah menyelesaikan misinya, ia pasti akan pulang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, Hokage ketujuh ini mempertanyakan sejak kapan anak laki-lakinya memiliki gaya bicara seperti si bedebah Sasuke itu. Apakah karena ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu berlatih dengan rivalnya itu?

"Ya… ya… Hima, ayo kita segera tidur. Besok kau 'kan masuk sekolah pagi-pagi, " panggil sang kakak sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yaaa…." Sang adik menurut perintah kakaknya, "Ayah, jangan lupa istirahat ya…." Ujarnya sambil memeluk klon Naruto, lalu berbalik pergi menyambut uluran tangan sang kakak.

"Ya! Tidur yang nyenyak ya kalian berdua….," ucap klon itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu ia berbalik memandang Ao yang masih berada di sampingnya, "Maaf Ao, aku titip anak-anakku, ya."

"Tentu saja, Hokage-sama," jawab wanita itu singkat sambil membungkukan badannya.

Klon itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi "POFF!"

Naruto yang sesungguhnya berhenti menulis sejenak ketika mendapatkan ingatan dari klon yang ia perintahkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum puas, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Cahaya dari bulan bungkuk yang bersinar tampak berusaha dengan susah payah menembus awan mendung malam hari itu. Ketika cahaya tersebut menyapu sebuah padang rumput, tampaklah sesosok manusia yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Uhuk… Uhukh…," darah segar tampak tersembur keluar dari mulut Hinata, sebelum akhirnya kedua tungkainya gagal menyangga berat badannya sendiri. Wanita itu pun jatuh tersungkur. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Cakranya habis tak bersisa. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Paru-parunya terasa seperti terbakar. Setiap tarikan nafas terasa begitu menyakitkan. Meskipun demikian, segala sisa tenaganya tetap dikerahkan untuk menarik oksigen masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan pandangannya semakin lama semakin gelap.

 _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus pulang._

 _Harus._

Wajah ceria Boruto dan Himawari melintas di depan matanya. Senyum sumringah Naruto menawarkan kehangatan yang amat dirindukannya.

Tetapi dengan tekad seperti apapun, wanita itu sudah tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan ujung-ujung jarinya sekalipun. Kesadarannya semakin berkurang, dan adanya sepasang kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat.

"Maafkan aku….. Naru…to…kun…," bisiknya pelan.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

"!" Naruto tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun. Matanya berkedip-kedip sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Butuh waktu satu sampai dua detik baginya untuk kemudian mengingat bahwa ia masih berada di kantornya, dan rupa-rupanya tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Sambil melepaskan kertas yang menempel di sebelah pipinya, ia kembali melihat berkeliling. Pria itu yakin bahwa ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia memandang ke luar jendela kantornya, ke arah bulan bungkuk yang berusaha bersinar menembus awan mendung malam itu.

 _Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?_

" _Oi, bocah!"_

 _Tiba-tiba keadaan sekitarnya berubah, dan ia sudah berada di ruangan yang berbentuk seperti gorong-gorong air bawah tanah. Tempat tinggal Kurama._

" _Kurama?"_

 _Naruto menatap Kurama dengan bingung. Jarang-jarang siluman rubah berekor sembilan ini memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, kenapa rubah itu menampilkan wajah seperti berpikir keras seperti itu?_

" _Aku… tidak bisa merasakan cakra istrimu." (*)_

" _Huh? Maksudnya?"_

" _Yah….. sejak kau membagikan cakraku sewaktu perang dulu, kalau aku mau, aku bisa memfokuskan pikiran untuk merasakan kondisi orang-orang tertentu melalui cakraku yang tersisa di tubuh mereka. Dan baru saja, aku kehilangan cakraku yang ada di dalam tubuh gadis Hyuga itu," jelas rubah merah itu panjang lebar._

" _Maksudmu…?" jantung Naruto berdegub kencang. Ia tidak mau mengatakan kemungkinan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tetapi Kurama hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain._

" _Kurama… jangan bilang yang kau maksud…"_

BRAK!

Suara keras pintu kantornya yang dibuka tiba-tiba, mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto ke tempat duduknya. Di ambang pintu berdiri Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rekan berambut hitamnya itu mencengkeram gulungan kertas yang terbuka.

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto ketika ia menatap mata hitam di depannya itu.

"Hi-…. Hinata…"

Cukup satu kata itu saja. Naruto gelap mata.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia bermaksud mengaktifkan mode biju dan melesat keluar dari jendela kantornya, tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru," ancamnya.

Sulur-sulur bayangan hitam itu bergetar berusaha menahan Hokage ketujuh itu pada tempatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto….," ahli bayangan itu berusaha menenangkan Hokagenya.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan memakai cara kasar!" bentaknya lagi.

"Baca dulu ini!" Shikamaru melempar gulungan itu ke mejanya.

Dengan cepat mata Naruto membaca kalimat-kalimat singkat itu. Tulisan tangan Hinata. Tetapi ia tidak dapat mencerna apa isinya. Yang ia simpulkan hanya satu.

 _Istrinya mungkin sudah…_

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru!" bentaknya lagi, "Aku harus menolong Hinata!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di sana?!" bentak orang kepercayaannya itu, "Dinginkan kepalamu! Kau akan lebih berguna berada di sini!"

"Segala omonganmu selama ini?! Tentang prioritas dan keluarga?! Omong kosong apa itu?! Saat ini prioritasku cuma keselamatan Hinata! LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Naruto yang sudah benar-benar marah. Warna matanya berubah merah, cakra biju mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Dan kau akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah diusahakan Hinata dengan bertaruh nyawa! Saat ini, bersikaplah seperti HOKAGE!" bentak Shikamaru dengan tegas. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi dahinya, rupa-rupanya tenaganya sudah dikerahkan sampai pada batasnya.

Tangan Naruto bergetar dan mengepal begitu kuatnya sampai kuku-kukunya sendiri menghujam telapak tangannya. Akan tetapi, perlahan-lahan ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya, sampai warna matanya kembali menjadi biru. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di kursi lalu ia menunduk, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut dan kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku punya rencana…." Jawab Shikamaru sambil melepaskan jurus bayangannya.

.

.

* * *

(*) Ide ini terinspirasi dari fiksi karya Uzumaki Family yang berjudul: Mission with you. Dibaca ya… bagus lho


	4. Bab IV: Pertolongan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab IV**

 **Pertolongan**

.

.

Sakura Uchiha sedang duduk di sebuah padang rumput dan memandang matahari terbenam. Suasana sore hari itu begitu cerah, dan wanita berambut pink itu bersandar pada pundak suaminya yang amat tampan, dan lengan pria itu melingkar di bahunya. Sungguh sebuah kesempatan yang amat langka, dapat menikmati sore hari yang tenang bersama Sasuke-kun. Biasanya pria itu terus beredar di luar desa, mengerjakan berbagai misi yang tiada habisnya. Wanita itu sungguh mengerti bahwa dengan menyelesaikan tiap-tiap misi itu, suaminya merasa dapat mengurangi dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Padahal, sesungguhnya, semua orang sudah memaafkannya. Lagipula, bukankah suamiya dan Naruto sudah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi? Tentu semua orang sudah memaafkan sang pendendam itu.

"Sasuke-kun…," panggil wanita itu dengan nada manja.

"Hnn….."

"Aku mencintaimu…," lanjutnya sambil mendekap erat suaminya.

"Sakura…."

"Ya?" wanita itu menatap mata hitam suaminya dengan penuh harap.

Puk…puk…puk…. Tiba-tiba suaminya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

 _Huh?_

"Sakura…..," panggilnya lagi.

Buk….buk…buk…. sekali lagi kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

 _Kenapa?_

Tiba-tiba semua pemandangan itu menghilang seiring dengan kembalinya kesadaran Sakura. Ia masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengumpat dalam hatinya.

 _Siapa makhluk kurang ajar yang berani merusak mimpi indah itu? Lagipula, jam berapa ini?_

Duk…duk… duk… ketukan pada jendela kamarnya semakin kuat.

"Sakura-san!"

Wanita berambut pink itu menarik bantal dan menutupi mukanya. Siapa tahu dengan tidak mengindahkan siapapun itu yang bermaksud mengganggunya, orang itu akan pergi karena bosan.

GREK! SRAAKKK…

Mata Sakura segera terbuka ketika mendengar jendela kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa. Ia pun melompat berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghajar makhluk apapun yang sudah berani melanggar privasinya, dan seketika itu berhenti ketika melihat 'makhluk' tersebut adalah seseorang dengan topeng binatang. ANBU. Pria itupun berlutut dengan satu kakinya, dan menunduk.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Sakura-san, tetapi Anda diminta menghadap Hokage segera," ucap pria ANBU tersebut.

"Sekarang?" ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 3 pagi.

"Ya," jawab ANBU itu singkat.

Wanita itu hanya menggeram singkat, memberi signal dengan tangannya untuk meminta ANBU itu pergi, dan kemudian menuju lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang pantas. Naruto sebaiknya punya alasan yang sangat kuat untuk berani mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Ketika tiba di kantor Hokage, Sakura melihat ada seorang wanita bertubuh kecil berambut kuning dikuncir kuda, juga hendak memasuki kantor tersebut.

"Hai, Kaori!" sapanya, "Kau dipanggil juga?"

Wanita bernama Kaori itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Sakura-senpai! I-…iya aku dipanggil juga tiba-tiba," wanita itu pun menunduk malu sambil wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita segera masuk," ajak wanita berambut pink itu, sambil menarik lengan _kohai_ -nya itu. Sakura tersenyum. Dari semua _kohai_ yang belajar di bawahnya, Kaori adalah yang paling pemalu. Akan tetapi, jangan meremehkan kemampuan anak ini. Dibalik tubuhnya yang tampak imut itu, tersimpan cakra yang besar dan kemampuan kontrol yang sempurna. Anak ini adalah salah satu ninja medik terbaik yang pernah dididiknya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak memarahi Naruto yang berani-beraninya membangunkan dirinya pada pagi-pagi buta, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Selain Naruto dan Shikamaru, ada empat orang ANBU dan Kakashi-sensei berdiri di depannya. Dahinya berkerut. Pasti ada situasi mendesak kalau sampai hadir orang-orang ini di sini.

"Sakura-chan, Kaori-chan," sapa Hokage itu, "Terima kasih sudah segera hadir."

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Tidak butuh seseorang dengan tingkat kecerdasan tinggi untuk melihat suramnya situasi di kantor itu.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah hadir, mari kita mulai saja," Naruto memulai briefing mereka, "Aku akan mengirim kalian berenam untuk mencari dan membawa pulang tim pelacak yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Kondisi terakhir mereka diduga…. Tidak baik."

Sakura memperhatikan bahwa suara rekan satu timnya dulu itu sempat tercekat. Pria pirang itu berusaha memasang wajah datar, tetapi Sakura melihat sinar matanya redup dan raut wajahnya tegang. Perasaan wanita itu tidak enak.

 _Jangan bilang bahwa salah satu anggota tim pelacak yang dimaksudnya adalah…_

"Lokasi terakhir mereka diketahui di daerah timur desa ini," tambah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk suatu tempat di peta lalu memandang ke arah pria berambut putih, "Kakashi-sensei, tolong panggil Pakkun untuk membantu mencari keberadaan orang-orang ini."

"Oh? Aku tidak ikut pergi?" tanya Kakashi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto, "Aku memerlukan pendapat Sensei, untuk hal yang lain." Pria itu lalu menatap Sakura dan Kaori lalu menambahkan, "Aku memilih kalian sebagai ninja medik terbaik di desa ini untuk berusaha maksimal, dan apabila mungkin membawa pulang seluruh anggota tim dengan selamat."

"Apabila mungkin?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetapi Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Sakura, kau adalah ketua tim ini. ANBU, kalian berempat bertugas menjaga kedua ninja medik ini, dan tentu saja mengawal mereka sampai tiba kembali ke desa dengan selamat," ujar Shikamaru.

"Siap!" jawab keempat ANBU itu dengan serempak.

"Tim pelacak terdiri dari Hinata Uzumaki, Ro, dan Yuki. Apabila kalian sudah mengerti, segeralah bersiap dan berangkat sekarang juga!" perintah Naruto.

"Siap!" seru mereka berenam.

 _Hinata…. Oh tidak….._

.

.

Sakura kembali sebentar ke rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan, dan menuliskan pesan untuk anaknya serta untuk Ino, sahabatnya. Ketika ia hendak keluar lagi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada seseorang berjalan mendekat di belakangnya.

"Mama, mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sarada sambil menggosok matanya. Ia masih memakai pakaian tidur dan wajahnya masih amat mengantuk.

"Ah! Maaf Sayang, apakah Mama membangunkanmu?"

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sambil tersenyum ninja medik itu mengelus kepala anaknya dan berkata, "Sarada, Mama ada misi mendadak. Seharusnya tidak lama. Kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri 'kan?"

Anak perempuannya itu mengangguk.

"Makan pagi, dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya ada di lemari pendingin. Kalau kau sampai memerlukan apa-apa, kau tahu 'kan rumah Bibi Ino?"

Sekali lagi anak berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Anak pintar. Mama pergi dulu ya," ujar Sakura sambil beranjak pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Mama!" jawab anak itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Wanita berambut pink itu berlari ke arah gerbang utama desa, tempat ia meminta Kaori dan keempat ANBU untuk berkumpul. Ketika hampir tiba di pintu gerbang, selain rombongan yang akan berangkat, ia melihat ada seorang pria dengan rambut kuning yang amat dikenalnya, juga sedang menunggunya di situ. Ia pun berhenti di dekat pria itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sakura-chan…. Aku…." Tidak biasanya pria yang selalu berisik itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hei, ayolah… Hinata 'kan kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura berusaha menaikkan mood rekannya itu.

Tetapi Hokage ketujuh itu menatapnya sambil berkaca-kaca, "Sakura-chan, kumohon…. Bawalah Hinata kembali kepadaku….. jenazahnya sekalipun…."

Wanita itu terperanjat lalu menghardik, "Jena-…. HEI! Kau ini….."

"Kurama…"

"Kurama?"

"Kurama mengatakan ia tak bisa lagi merasakan cakra Hinata. Hilang… Biasanya itu berarti…," pria itu mulai terisak, air matanya akhirnya menetes tak terbendung lagi.

Sakura mengatupkan rahang bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tercekat. Ya, cakra yang hilang biasanya berarti pemiliknya sudah tidak bernyawa. Tetapi ini…..

"Kumohon…. Sakura-chan…. Bawalah ia kembali kepadaku…" pintanya lagi di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Melihat pria yang biasanya selalu ceria bagai matahari musim panas itu menangis di depannya, Sakura hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya. Kejadian ini tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika di tempat ini juga, ia sendiri yang dengan bercucuran air mata, memohon kepada Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke-kun. Wanita itu melirik ke arah lengan kanan Hokage di depannya, lalu tersenyum pahit. Ya, meski harus kehilangan lengannya, Naruto pada akhirnya berhasil memenuhi janjinya. Kali ini, gilirannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Aku yakin Hinata masih hidup. Tekad wanita itu begitu kuat," ujarnya sambil menguatkan genggamannya pada bahu sahabatnya itu, "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu sebelum kau melihatnya langsung," tambahnya lagi. "Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

Naruto berhasil tersenyum di tengah-tengah derai air matanya. Pria itupun lalu menggosok air mata dengan lengan bajunya, kemudian tangannya membentuk segel yang amat dikenal wanita itu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" bisik pria itu, dan 1 buah klon bunshin-nya muncul diiringi bunyi "POFF"

"Satu klon ku akan ikut denganmu," ujarnya singkat.

Wanita itupun hanya mengangguk lalu berkata kepada Kaori dan keempat ANBU yang ada di dekatnya, "Kita berangkat! Pakkun, tolong tunjukkan arahnya"

"Yo…. Ke arah sini!" jawab anjing ninja pelacak itu dan mulai berlari.

Dan mereka pun segera berlari keluar dari desa.

" _Hinata, kumohon bertahanlah. Tunggu aku. Aku segera datang!"_ ucap wanita itu mantap dalam hati, sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah bersedia berkumpul meski dengan pemberitahuan yang mendadak ini," Hokage ketujuh mengucapkan salam pembuka. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Hiashi duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar. Di hadapan mereka tampak empat layar TV yang menampilkan wajah masing-masing Kage.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Hokage? Kau bahkan meminta kami menyerahkan beberapa data sebelumnya," jawab Raikage.

"Semua data itu akan berguna untuk menunjang penemuan kami," jawab Hokage dengan wajah serius. "Shikamaru akan mulai menjelaskan. Shikamaru…..," Naruto melirik ke arah rekannya untuk mempersilakannya bicara.

"Ya. Jadi setelah aku merangkum semua data dari kelima negara besar, mulai terlihat pola yang cukup jelas. Ditambah dengan informasi yang kami dapatkan dari tim pelacak kami, maka aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kita sedang mengalami masalah baru, yaitu adanya organisasi bawah tanah yang mengedarkan sejenis obat-obatan dengan efek menakutkan, dan menyasar para shinobi muda kita," ahli strategi itu mulai menjabarkan hasil pemikirannya.

"Obat dengan efek menakutkan? Maksudnya seperti jutsu terlarang?"

"Seperti segel terlarang Orochimaru?"

"Ide yang sangat absurd!"

Hokage mengangkat tangannya, dan segera diskusi liar yang terjadi antar para Kage berhenti. Ia pun memberikan signal bagi Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan.

"Bisa dilihat dari sebaran titik-titik merah pada peta ini, kejadian-kejadian penyerangan yang mengganggu keamanan transportasi antar desa, umum terjadi di tempat-tempat ini. Semuanya ada di luar dinding perbatasan desa-desa," Shikamaru melanjutkan sambil menunjukkan gambaran peta yang telah ditandainya.

Ia pun kemudian menunjuk titik berwarna biru tua yang terletak antara desa Konoha dengan desa Suna, "Satu dari tim pelacak kami berhasil menemukan adanya lokasi yang dijadikan tempat rahasia mereka untuk berkumpul. Di tempat ini, para shinobi muda itu mendapatkan doktrin-doktrin yang mengajarkan kebanggaan semu sebagai shinobi dengan kekuatan maha dasyat, dan tentang kejayaan-kejayaan masa perang. Setelah itu, mereka akan mendapatkan kapsul-kapsul, diduga berisi obat. Setelah memakan kapsul ini, aliran cakra mereka mulai tampak berubah. Kelihatannya, hal tersebut menyebabkan para pengguna obat-obatan ini mendapatkan peningkatan kekuatan yang signifikan. Hal ini dapat menjelaskan mengapa rombongan-rombongan yang dijaga shinobi sekelas Jonin pun bisa dilibas sampai tidak menyisakan satu orang penyintas pun."

"Di satu sisi, kekuatan semu yang diberikan oleh obat ini, memiliki efek samping. Dua tim pelacak kami yang lain berhasil menemukan jejak-jejak darah dan sisa-sisa pakaian shinobi muda yang masuk dalam daftar orang hilang. Sepertinya bila tidak disertai dengan kontrol cakra yang baik, maka tubuh penggunanya bisa mengalami perubahan secara mendadak, dan menyebabkan kematian," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Hmm… masuk akal. Karena sering ditemukan pelindung kepala dari desa yang berbeda dengan rombongan yang diserang, tetapi tidak pernah ditemukan sisa-sisa tubuhnya," tiba-tiba Kazekage menyahut.

"Maksudnya ada yang mau mengadu domba antar desa?" tanya Mizukage.

"Mungkin," jawab Kazekage dengan datar.

"Aku rasa tidak, kejadian penyerangan ini sepertinya bisa dianggap sebagai eksperimen kelompok ini saja," tiba-tiba Kakashi menyanggah.

"Haaah…. Anak-anak zaman sekarang ini… Masih tergila-gila dengan kekuatan, ya?" Tsuchikage menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin. Atau mungkin juga ini adalah kelihaian pimpinan organisasi gelap ini, yang dapat memanfaatkan psikologis remaja yang sedang dalam fase mencari jati diri," jawab Kakashi sambil memegang dagunya dalam pose berpikir.

"Memainkan psikologi remaja?" Mizukage mengangkat alisnya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, obat seperti apa yang dimaksudkan ini, Hokage?" tanya Raikage.

"Sayangnya, sampai saat ini, kami masih belum memiliki informasi pasti tentang obat atau tanaman apa yang dapat menghasilkan efek seperti ini, maupun efek sampingnya. Tetapi, salah satu anggota tim pelacak kami menemukan fakta bahwa para shinobi yang telah terpapar obat-obatan ini akan memiliki satu karakteristik khusus, yaitu adanya putaran cakra yang aneh pada titik tenketsu ketiga di bawah titik cakra pusat," jawab Naruto.

"Bila kita bisa menangkap beberapa orang shinobi ini dan melakukan interograsi, mungkin kita akan mendapat informasi tambahan," lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada Hiashi yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sebelah kirinya, "Karenanya, dalam pertemuan ini, kami hendak memohon kerjasama dari para Kage, untuk membentuk tim pemburu para shinobi dengan karakteristik khas tersebut di tempat masing-masing, dengan bantuan byakugan dari klan Hyuga."

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Hokage, informasi tentang karakteristik khas itu, sepertinya terlalu dipaksakan. Apakah hal itu valid?" tanya Raikage dengan nada penuh selidik, lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada rendah, "Kau tidak bermaksud menyebarkan orang-orang Hyuga untuk menggali informasi rahasia dari tiap-tiap desa, 'kan?"

"Raikage! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?!" Mizukage bertanya dengan kaget.

"Raikage ada benarnya, meskipun kita sudah berada pada masa damai, byakugan dapat dipakai untuk melihat hal-hal yang sifatnya pribadi, 'kan?" Tsuchikage menambahkan.

Kazekage melirik ke arah Tsuchikage lalu menjawab, "Kau meragukan niat Hokage?"

Tsucikage mengangkat tangannya, "Ah! Tentu tidak…. Tapi 'kan….."

"Hinata Uzumaki…" tiba-tiba Naruto menyela pembicaraan yang mulai mengarah ke luar topik diskusi. Para Kage langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka, dan menatap Hokage dengan wajah bingung. Hokage itu mengabaikan pandangan peringatan dari Shikamaru, yang berusaha mengingatkan bahwa informasi siapa-siapa saja shinobi yang terlibat dalam sebuah misi seharusnya bersifat rahasia. Pria pirang itu tidak peduli. Sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya, dan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memfokuskan pikiran pada pertemuan ini, tetapi berani-beraninya salah seorang dari Kage ini meragukan validitas informasi yang diusahakan dengan taruhan nyawa istrinya itu.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, lalu mengulang dengan tegas, "Hinata Uzumaki, istriku. Dialah yang menemukan karakteristik khas itu," jawabnya dengan sorot mata tajam memandang tiap-tiap Kage sebelum melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian akan meragukannya?"

Para Kage terdiam.

Raikage kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Tidak. Tentu tidak."

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, para Kage," tiba-tiba Hiashi angkat bicara, "Kami klan Hyuga adalah klan yang terhormat, kami tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mempermalukan desa kami dan Hokage. Untuk mengenali titik tenketsu spesifik pada seseorang, dibutuhkan penguasaan teknik byakugan tingkat tinggi. Karenanya, kami hanya akan memilih orang-orang terbaik kami. Tentu saja, tidak perlu diragukan kesetiaan mereka."

"Dan tentu saja, kami mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik, untuk menjaga keselamatan tiap-tiap anggota Hyuga yang akan bertugas di tempat para Kage," Naruto menambahkan dengan nada serius. Kalau mereka sampai terpikir untuk mempertanyakan niat baik dirinya, maka sudah sepantasnya dirinya pun mempertegas bahwa tidak boleh ada yang berniat mencuri kekuatan mata khas milik salah satu klan desa Konoha.

Keempat Kage yang lain pun memberikan persetujuannya.

Diskusi kemudian berlanjut untuk membicarakan teknis pelaksanaan, yang kemudian berjalan cukup panjang dan alot. Ternyata, meski telah puluhan tahun berada dalam masa damai, tiap-tiap desa masih sedikit menaruh rasa curiga terhadap desa lain. Hal tersebut cukup wajar, mengingat usia masa damai masih sangat muda bila dibandingkan dengan usia masa perang yang penuh dengan aksi saling tikam antar desa. Berdasarkan usul dari Kakashi, akhirnya disepakati bahwa untuk menjaga netralitas tim pemburu ini, maka tiap-tiap desa akan mengirimkan perwakilannya, untuk selanjutnya dibentuk beberapa tim kecil yang akan bergerak dari desa ke desa.

Desa Konoha dipercaya sebagai markas utama tim pemburu ini, dan koordinasi pembagian tugas dipercayakan kepada Shikamaru, sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan adanya organisasi terlarang dengan maksud buruk tersebut. Disepakati juga, bahwa seandainya mereka berhasil mendapatkan shinobi-shinobi yang telah terpapar obat tersebut, maka interograsi akan dilakukan oleh divisi Interograsi Konoha dibawah pimpinan Ibiki Morino. Sedangkan penelitian mengenai obatnya sendiri akan diserahkan kepada divisi herbal dan racun desa Suna, dengan bantuan ninja-ninja medik dari keseluruhan desa. Kedua desa tersebut dipilih karena lokasi markas yang telah ditemukan, berada di antaranya. Selain itu, tiap-tiap desa juga akan mengirimkan tim-tim pelacak, untuk mencari kalau-kalau ada markas-markas lain yang terletak di sekitar desa mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Matahari sudah mewarnai langit desa Konoha dengan semburat kemerahan ketika diskusi itu akhirnya berakhir. Naruto memijat pelipis kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Seluruh sisa tenaganya rasanya habis tercurah agar pikirannya bisa fokus dengan diskusi barusan, dan bukannya melanglang buana ke tempat lain. Kakashi-sensei telah mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, segera setelah diskusi berakhir. Menurut guru berambut perak itu, ia ada urusan penting yang harus segera dilanjutkan. Naruto merasa hal itu hanya alasan belaka. Gurunya itu 'kan tidak pernah berubah, pasti 'urusan penting' itu tidak jauh dari hal-hal berbau mesum.

Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah satu orang lagi yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut dan duduk dalam diam, selain Shikamaru. Sejujurnya, apabila memungkinkan, Naruto hendak melarikan diri dari hadapan orang ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabannya karena telah mengirim Hinata, anak sulung pria itu, dalam misi seberbahaya ini. Untungnya, Shikamaru sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, dan ikut duduk menemaninya dalam diam. Meskipun mengirimkan tim pelacak adalah ide dari ahli strateginya ini, tetapi, sebagai atasannya, ia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat, dan ia hanya mengepalkannya kuat-kuat untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hokage-sama, bagaimana kondisi dari tim pelacak yang kau kirimkan?" akhirnya Hiashi Hyuga memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya berani menatap meja di hadapannya. Ia beberapa kali menelan ludah, berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar, tapi sampai saat ini suaranya masih belum dapat dikeluarkannya.

"Buruk, mungkin… fatal," akhirnya Shikamarulah yang memberikan jawaban, "Tetapi kami telah mengirimkan tim penolong, terdiri dari ninja medis yang paling kompeten."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu selama beberapa saat. Pria berambut pirang itu setengah berharap dirinya dihajar atau paling tidak dimaki oleh pria paruh baya di depannya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa, setidaknya hal tersebut pantas dilakukan oleh ayah Hinata itu. Akan tetapi, ketua klan Hyuga itu hanya duduk diam di tempatnya ketika menerima berita buruk tersebut.

"Begitu…." Hiashi akhirnya menjawab dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Pria paruh baya itu pun kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Ketika dirinya berada di ambang pintu, ia kemudian berkata dengan suara lirih, "Hokage-sama, sebagai seorang shinobi… gugur ketika menjalankan misi….. adalah sebuah… kebanggaan…"

Tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, Naruto segera mendongak memandang punggung ayah mertuanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia sadar bahwa ayah mertuanya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Punggung pria ketua klan Hyuga itu tetap tampak tegak dengan penuh ketegaran, meski suaranya terdengar bergetar. Hiashi pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hokage itu menhembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan selama beberapa saat tadi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah rekannya dan bertanya, "Apakah sudah ada kabar dari Sakura-chan?"

"Belum," jawab Shikamaru singkat, "Tetapi kau tahu 'kan, berlari secepat apapun, butuh setidaknya lebih dari setengah hari untuk tiba di lokasi kemungkinan tim Hinata berada."

Naruto kembali hanya menunduk.

"Pulanglah, Naruto. Beristirahatlah. Aku akan segera menghubungimu bila ada informasi terbaru," ujar ahli strategi itu.

"Bagaimana cara aku menyampaikan hal ini pada anak-anak?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu. Rasanya ia tak akan sanggup menatap mata anak-anaknya dan menyampaikan berita bahwa kemungkinan ibu mereka tidak akan pernah pulang lagi.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun saat ini," jawab Shikamaru lagi, "Sampai ada berita yang lebih jelas."

"Maksudmu, aku harus berbohong pada anak-anakku?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah temannya.

"Bukan berbohong, hanya menunda. Lagipula, sampai saat ini berita pastinya 'kan memang belum jelas," jawab temannya itu lagi, "Sekarang pulanglah!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.


	5. Bab V: Penyesalan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab V**

 **Penyesalan**

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Di depannya, Pakkun tampak beberapa kali mengendus udara. Setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh kelompoknya masih seirama dengan kecepatan langkahnya, ninja medik itu membiarkan pikirannya melayang. Hinata adalah salah seorang temannya. Wanita berambut hitam itu sangat pemalu, dan meski sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mengagumkan, ia masih menyisakan sifat pemalunya itu. Selain pemalu, wanita yang sekarang telah menjadi istri rekan satu timnya dulu itu, juga sangat baik. Kadang-kadang terlalu baik, sampai-sampai bagi orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya akan bertanya apakah wanita itu sanggup memukul atau mencederai orang lain, mengingat profesinya sebagai shinobi. Sakura terkekeh dalam hatinya. Orang yang hanya menilai dari luar tidak akan pernah menyangka, tetapi istri Hokage itu sesunguhnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Siapa yang berani meremehkannya, pasti akan menyesal.

Wanita berambut pink itu kembali menggali ingatannya. Hinata juga seorang shinobi yang pandai, dan sangat kalkulatif setiap kali bertindak, berbeda dengan dirinya yang seringkali terbawa emosi. Akan tetapi, terkadang wanita pemilik byakugan itu dapat bertindak nekat, dan tidak akan mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri, bila orang-orang yang disayanginya dalam bahaya. Sakura melirik ke arah klon Naruto yang sedang berlari di sebelahnya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika Pain menginvasi desa Konoha dulu, atau ketika Toneri datang dengan niat menghancurkan bumi. Ia pun menelan ludahnya.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat nekat kali ini," bisiknya pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Pakkun menghentikan langkahnya, yang tentu saja diikuti oleh keseluruhan rombongan. Anjing itu tampak mengendus-endus udara, lalu bergumam, "Ini…. Bau darah yang sangat pekat…."

DEGH!

Jantung Sakura berdegub lebih kencang sebelum ia kemudian bertanya, "Ke arah mana, Pakkun?"

Pakkun menoleh sebentar ke arah wanita itu, mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menjawab, "Ke sini…." Sambil segera melompat ke arah kanan.

Sakura pun memerintahkan keseluruhan rombongan untuk segera mengikutinya.

Setelah melompati dahan demi dahan, tidak berapa lama di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Keseluruhan rombongan mengikuti Pakkun yang melompat turun dari dahan dan terus berlari menyeberangi padang rumput itu.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti. Kecuali para ANBU yang memakai topeng, Sakura, Kaori, klon Naruto, dan bahkan Pakkun menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kaget yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai mulut mereka ternganga.

Di hadapan mereka, terhampar pemandangan yang mengerikan. Tiga tubuh manusia tampak tergeletak, dua berdekatan, sedangkan yang seorang lagi agak jauh terpisah. Selain ketiga tubuh manusia yang masih utuh tersebut, di beberapa tempat lain tampak tersebar genangan-genangan darah disertai bekas cipratannya, dan robekan-robekan pakaian. Bau anyir darah menyeruak begitu pekat merasuki indra penciuman mereka. Meskipun sebagai ninja medik yang berpengalaman, dan bahkan pernah mengikuti perang sekalipun, memandang sisa-sisa pembantaian manusia bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia lalu meminta Kaori dan klon Naruto untuk mengecek denyut nadi dua orang yang tergeletak berdekatan, sementara ia sendiri segera berlari ke arah korban yang agak jauh terpisah. Para ANBU ia minta untuk berjaga dan mengamati keadaan sekitar, kalau-kalau masih ada musuh atau pelaku pembantaian ini di sekitar mereka.

Sambil berjongkok, Sakura memegang leher salah seorang korban, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda. Melihat pakaian dan pelindung kepala yang dipakainya, pemuda ini adalah shinobi Konoha. Samar-samar tetapi pasti, ujung-ujung jari ninja medik itu merasakan denyut nadi yang teratur dan kuat. Wanita itu menarik nafas lega. Hal itu berarti, shinobi muda di depannya ini masih hidup dan nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya. Ia lalu memperhatikan bahwa warna kulit pemuda itu relatif terang, dan rambut hitam panjangnya diikat ekor kuda. Sebuah penampilan khas klan Hyuga. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Sakura memfokuskan cakra ke telapak tangannya, lalu melakukan pemeriksaan singkat. Ia sedikit terperanjat ketika mengetahui bahwa aliran cakra pemuda di depannya ini terkunci. Hanya ada satu jurus yang diketahuinya dapat melakukan hal itu.

 _Juken._

Wanita berambut pink itupun segera berdiri dan memandang sekelilingnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia memperhatikan sisa-sisa robekan pakaian yang tersebar di antara genangan-genangan darah itu. Baju misi Hinata memiliki warna yang cukup berbeda. Untungnya, setelah memandang berkeliling, ia tidak menemukan satu pun sisa pakaian yang ada di sana berwarna putih. Sakura menarik nafas lega. Paling tidak, hal itu berarti bahwa temannya itu bukanlah salah satu dari korban yang bahkan sisa-sisa tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi itu.

"Tetapi, kalau bukan menjadi korban, masa sih Hinata yang….," ia tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. Karena rasanya amat tidak mungkin.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan salah satu ANBU di sisi kiri tempat kejadian, membuat Sakura segera menoleh. Dari balik bayangan pohon di sisi kiri mereka, tampak sesosok manusia sedang berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Ninja medik itu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, bersiap menghadapi siapapun itu yang sedang menuju ke tempat mereka. Ketika cahaya matahari akhirnya menyinari keseluruhan sosok itu, mata Sakura terbelalak karena ia sangat kenal dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya terperangah.

"Hn… Sakura," jawab pria berambut hitam itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ketika tangannya telah menggenggam gagang pintu, ia terhenti sejenak. Pikirannya kacau. Ia berusaha memikirkan aneka alasan dalam berbagai susunan kalimat, sambil berusaha menyusun perasaannya sendiri. Larut dalam lautan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Hokage itu gagal menghindar ketika pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat dan menghantam hidungnya.

"Aduh!" pekiknya sambil jatuh terduduk dan mengusap hidungnya.

"Ah! Ayah bodoh! Mengapa berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya anak laki-lakinya yang tertahan di ambang pintu dalam pose setengah berlari.

"Boruto! Buka pintunya pelan-pelan donk!" jawab pria pirang itu sambil masih menggosok hidungnya.

Anak laki-lakinya itu lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang masih terduduk di halaman rumah, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Naruto menatap bingung ke arah mata biru anaknya, sebelum tiba-tiba telunjuk anak itu langsung menekan hidungnya yang masih sakit.

"ADUH!" jerit Naruto sambil menepis telunjuk anak laki-lakinya itu, "Apa-apaan sih, kamu?!"

"Ah! Ini Ayah sungguhan…. Bukan bunshin!"

"Tentu saja sungguhan! Hidungku benar-benar sakit, tahu!"

"Kakak, ada apa?" tanya Himawari yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah, "Ah! Ayah? Selamat datang kembali! Eh, kenapa hidung Ayah?"

"Kakakmu itu…. Buka pintu tidak lihat-lihat….." Naruto mengadu dengan nada manja. Anak perempuannya itu pun segera menghampiri dirinya dan sambil sedikit menarik lengannya kemudian membantu ayahnya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Hei! Jangan menyalahkan aku, Ayah bodoh! Mana aku tahu kau sudah pulang? Ini kan masih sore! Tumben pula bukan bunshin yang datang," sanggah Boruto.

Naruto sedikit terhenyak mendengar sanggahan anak laki-lakinya itu. Benarkah dirinya sebegitunya jarang pulang sampai-sampai mereka tidak mengharapkan dirinya yang asli muncul di depan pintu rumahnya pada waktu matahari masih belum terbenam seluruhnya? Pria itu menghela nafasnya. Mungkin memang benar, karena ia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bertegur sapa dan bercanda dengan kedua anaknya ini secara langsung.

"Ah, sudahlah, nanti aku terlambat," ujar Boruto lalu mulai berlari ke luar pagar rumahnya.

"Kakak! Ini kuenya jangan lupa!" tiba-tiba Himawari berseru kepada kakaknya, sambil mengacungkan kotak bekal yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

Anak berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu kembali mendekat sambil bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh membuatkan kue itu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab anak perempuannya dengan nada bangga, "Mitsuki-nii 'kan sangat menyukainya."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan si brengsek itu menyentuh kue buatanmu!"

"Oh? Tapi aku membuat banyak supaya semua teman kakak kebagian kok, tentu saja termasuk Sarada-nee."

"Yah, kalau Sarada sih, mungkin akan kubiarkan mencicip sedikit."

 _Tunggu dulu…. Tunggu dulu….. pembicaraan macam apa ini?_

Naruto kembali terhenyak. Tentu saja dia mengenali nama-nama yang baru saja disebutkan itu sebagai anak-anak dari teman-temannya sendiri, tetapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkannya. Melainkan adanya nada-nada bercanda ke arah kecemburuan, overprotektivisme, dan harapan yang umum dijumpai dalam romansa masa remaja. Sejak kapan anak-anaknya mengenal hal tersebut? Apakah mereka sudah cukup besar?

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Boruto sambil berlari lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, Boruto! Jangan …"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang sebelum waktu makan malam, Ayah bodoh! Aku paham tanggung jawabku, aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawab anak laki-lakinya itu memotong ucapan ayahnya sambil terus berlari pergi.

 _Bukan anak kecil lagi…_ kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto. Benarkah waktu secepat itu berlalu? Rasanya belum lama ia menggendong sosok bayi mungil anaknya yang sulung itu, dengan berurai air mata penuh kebahagiaan seorang ayah. Kemudian dua tahun kemudian disusul dengan …..

"Ayah, ayo masuk! Jangan bengong saja!" ajakan Himawari membuyarkan lamunannya, "Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap kok. Atau Ayah mau makan cemilan dulu?"

Hokage itu menatap mata anak perempuannya. Anak bungsunya ini sudah mulai bertumbuh besar, dan sedang belajar mengambil alih urusan rumah tangga ketika ibunya sedang tidak di tempat.

 _Ibu mereka…_

 _Hinata…_

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, akankah ia dapat kembali melihat senyum istrinya itu? Atau mendengar suaranya ketika memanggil namanya dengan lembut? Atau belaian tangannya yang halus? Atau….

"Ayah kenapa? Kok melamun?" kembali Himawari bertanya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Sorot mata yang mirip sekali dengan Hinata, hanya saja mata anaknya ini berwarna biru seperti dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Shikamaru agar menunda dulu berita tentang Hinata, pria itu kemudian memaksakan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Ayah hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera masuk. Akan kubuatkan teh dulu," ujar anak perempuannya itu sambil menarik tangannya. Naruto pun membiarkan dirinya ditarik masuk. Perasaan menyesal berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, ketika menyadari begitu banyak hal yang ia lewatkan selama ini.

.

.

Sesaat Sakura tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dirinya sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan suaminya di tempat seperti ini.

"Sasuke brengsek! Kau yang berbuat seperti ini?!" tanya klon Naruto dengan marah.

Ninja medis itu memandang ke arah klon Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun sanggup dan tidak akan ragu-ragu bila perlu membantai segerombolan besar ninja musuh, apabila ia rasa perlu.

"Bukan," jawab pria berambut hitam itu singkat. Sakura menarik nafas lega ketika mendengarnya.

"Gadis Hyuga itu yang melakukannya," tambah pria itu lagi. Kali ini, mata wanita berambut pink itu terbelalak memandang suaminya.

"Hinata?! Di mana dia?!" klon Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sekitar 300 meter ke arah sana," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat ia tadi datang, "Di bawah…." Belum selesai Sasuke-kun menjelaskan, klon Naruto sudah langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan rivalnya itu.

"….. pohon yang tumbang," pria pemilik kekuatan Sharingan itu tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena yakin akan didengar oleh istrinya.

"Kaori, boleh tolong….," wanita itu meminta kepada _kohai_ -nya untuk menyusul Naruto, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala gadis bertubuh kecil itu, dan langsung berlari mengejar klon Naruto, diikuti dua orang ANBU. Dirinya sendiri masih ingin sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan suaminya sebentar.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil memandang mata suaminya. Mata sebelah kiri pria itu tertutup sejumput rambut hitam seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedang mengikuti jejak buronanku, seorang ninja pelarian yang juga ahli kimia dari Amegakure. Ketika petunjuk yang aku ikuti mengantarku ke tempat ini, tim gadis Hyuga itu sepertinya baru menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan gerombolan shinobi ini," jawab pria itu dengan nada datar.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, rasanya Hinata tidak akan mungkin melakukan pembantaian seperti ini," akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya itu.

"Hn…. sesungguhnya gadis Hyuga itu sepertinya justru menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anak yang tersisa ini," jawab suaminya itu sambil menunjuk tiga shinobi muda yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Kau sudah memeriksa mereka, 'kan? Seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa aliran cakra ketiganya terkunci. Kalau hal itu tidak dilakukan, maka kemungkinan besar nasib ketiganya akan sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menunjuk genangan-genangan darah yang terpencar di area itu.

"Sakura, aku mau minta dua ANBU itu untuk menbantuku membawa ketiga anak ini, agar bisa diintrograsi lebih lanjut di desa," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap mata hijau istrinya itu, meminta izinnya agar memenuhi permintaannya. Meskipun Sakura belum terlalu paham akan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi, wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian memberikan signal kepada dua orang ANBU yang ada di sisinya untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah berusaha membantu rekan satu tim gadis Hyuga itu dalam mengumpulkan beberapa daun herbal yang diperlukan untuk pengobatan. Tetapi, ada baiknya kau segera mengecek kondisinya. Sepertinya buruk," Sasuke memberikan informasi tambahan itu dengan nada yang tetap datar, sambil berjalan menuju salah satu anak yang pingsan, untuk kemudian meletakkan tubuh lemas itu di pundaknya.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar informasi tersebut, karena artinya Hinata masih hidup. Mungkin sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Sebelum ia mulai berlari, wanita itu menyempatkan diri menoleh kepada suaminya dan memanggilnya,"Sasuke-kun….."

Pria itupun menoleh sebentar ke arahnya

"Tengoklah Sarada bila kau sampai di desa."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, kemudian bersama dengan kedua ANBU yang membantunya, ia pun berlari pergi ke arah desa.

Sakura pun segera bergerak menyusul Kaori dan klon Naruto.

.

.

Jarak 300 meter itu tidak jauh, sehingga setelah melompati beberapa akar-akar pohon besar, ninja medik itu bisa dengan cepat menemukan 'pohon tumbang' yang dimaksudkan suaminya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera melongok ke dalamnya. Sakura kemudian mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengamati kondisi di depannya.

Di bawah teduhnya dahan pohon dan ranting-ranting, kurang lebih di bagian tengah, ia melihat Hinata terbaring dengan wajah pucat. Bahu kiri dan paha kanannya terbalut perban. Saat ini, Kaori tampak berlutut di sisi kanannya, sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengalirkan cakranya melalui bagian dada wanita itu, sementara klon Naruto berlutut di sisi kirinya, sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya. Di belakang Naruto ada seorang pria berbadan besar berambut coklat merah, yang sedang duduk dengan balutan perban cukup banyak pada kepala, bahu sampai dadanya, kedua lengan, dan tungkai kanannya. Di sebelah pria itu ada perapian kecil yang sedang dipakai untuk mendidihkan suatu ramuan herbal, yang sedang dibuat oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu. Kondisi wanita itu sendiri juga payah, dengan balutan perban pada dada dan perut, lengan kiri, dan tungkai kirinya.

" _Mereka ini pasti Ro dan Yuki,"_ ninja medik itu menyimpulkan dalam hatinya.

"Sakura-senpai…"

Panggilan Kaori membuat Sakura bergegas memposisikan diri di sebelahnya, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kondisinya, Kaori?"

"A-… aku belum pernah mendapatkan kasus serumit ini," jawab Kaori dengan nada gugup.

Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Sakura kemudian memberikan kode dengan tangannya, agar ia dapat mengambil alih apa yang sudah dikerjakan oleh _kohai_ -nya itu. Begitu kedua telapak tangannya yang telah diselimuti cakra kehijauan menempel pada dada Hinata, mata ninja medik itu terbelalak saking terkejutnya.

Kodisi jalur cakra temannya ini rusak parah, seperti habis terbakar. Selain itu, beberapa organ dalamnya pun mengalami cedera yang cukup serius. Setiap tarikan nafasnya tidak berimbang. Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan.

"Apa-apaan…." bisiknya tak percaya. _"Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Untungnya, wanita berambut pink itu masih dapat merasakan putaran api cakra Hinata meski sudah amat lemah. Ia harus bertindak cepat agar api cakra wanita di depannya ini jangan sampai padam seluruhnya. Berkonsentrasi penuh, Sakura mulai mengalirkan cakranya sendiri dalam jumlah besar, tetapi sejujurnya ia ragu apakah cadangan cakranya cukup untuk menyelesaikan proses yang rumit ini.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana…." dengan suara gementar klon Naruto menatapnya penuh harap.

"Buruk sekali, Naruto," ujar wanita itu, enggan berbohong atau menutup-nutupi kondisi sesungguhnya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu….." pria berambut pirang itu bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Sakura, ia pun kemudian menatap klon ninja di depannya itu lalu berkata, "Naruto, alirkan cakramu padaku!"

Klon Naruto itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya yang sudah mulai diselimuti cakra berwarna kuning kemerahan ke pundak Sakura. Merasakan adanya luapan aliran cakra yang deras masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ninja medik itu kemudian berkonsentrasi, berusaha mengontrol aliran cakra itu dan mendorongnya masuk ke tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya, demi menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Hinata, takkan kubiarkan kau mati di hadapanku!" ujarnya mantap.

.

.

Hidangan makan malam di rumah keluarga Uzumaki hari itu tentu saja dibuat oleh Himawari, dengan beberapa arahan dari Ao. Hasilnya memang belum sesempurna buatan ibunya, tapi rasa Oyakodon buatannya itu sudah enak, dan pujian pun mengalir dari mulutnya. Sepanjang waktu makan, Boruto yang sudah kembali dari acara bersama teman-temannya, ribut bercerita tentang proses perebutan kue yang terjadi. Rupa-rupanya, sore hari tadi Boruto dan teman-temannya itu seharusnya mengikuti sesi latihan ekstra yang diadakan oleh Konohamaru, tetapi dengan kehadiran kue buatan Himawari, sesi latihan berubah menjadi sesi perang antar Genin (dan gurunya), yang diakhiri dengan Konohamaru memakan habis kue tersebut. Himawari hanya tertawa dan sesekali menimpali cerita kakaknya. Ekspresi wajahnya amat bahagia. Selesai acara makan, mereka semua membereskan peralatan makan dan mengembalikan pada tempatnya. Ao kemudian memohon izin untuk pulang ke mansion Hyuga.

Himawari lalu mengusulkan agar mereka bertiga melakukan permainan papan. _"Mumpung Ayah sedang senggang,"_ alasan yang diutarakan Himawari tadi. Mereka bertiga pun kemudian larut dalam permainan monopoli yang digelar di atas meja makan. Suasana permainan amat ramai, terutama ketika terjadi perebutan blok-blok permainan antara Boruto dengan dirinya. Mereka bahkan mengerahkan bunshin masing-masing untuk saling mengawasi agar jangan ada yang berbuat curang ketika mengocok dadu, lalu menjadi penggembira di sekeliling mereka, dan pada akhirnya berkelahi antar bunshin sendiri karena saling memaksakan ide. Sepanjang permainan, anak perempuannya yang bertindak sebagai bank hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kedua pria dalam rumah itu. Pada akhirnya, Himawarilah yang menang sebagai pemilik uang terbanyak, sedangkan kedua pria itu hanya terduduk lesu dengan 'hutang' yang menumpuk.

Setelah mereka puas bermain, mereka pun membereskan ruang makan tersebut, dan kedua anaknya pun menuju tempat tidur masing-masing, karena tanpa terasa waktu sudah melewati jam tidur malam mereka. Setelah mengantarkan kedua anaknya masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, Naruto tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya sendiri, tetapi kembali duduk di ruang makan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak duduk di meja makan ini, menikmati acara santap malam sambil menanyakan kabar dari tiap-tiap anggota keluarganya. Kejadian sepanjang sore tadi kembali berputar di kepalanya. Keluarganya begitu hangat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia lupa akan hal tersebut. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian melirik ke arah bangku yang tetap kosong sepanjang acara tadi. Bangku yang biasanya diduduki Hinata.

" _Bukankah seharusnya kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?"_

Kalimat yang pernah ditanyakan istrinya itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Kenangan selama belasan tahun ketika ia tumbuh dalam kesendirian menyeruak dalam benak Naruto. Sewaktu kecil dulu, ia biasa makan apa adanya, biasanya berupa ramen instan, duduk sendiri di meja makan apartemennya yang sempit dan relatif gelap. Dunianya terasa begitu dingin dan monoton. Ketika akhirnya satu demi satu teman mulai muncul menghiasi hidupnya, ia mulai merasakan bahwa dunia di sekitarnya ini ternyata penuh warna. Kemudian, setelah belasan tahun, ketika Hinata hadir dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan kekosongan di dalam hatinya akhirnya terpenuhi dengan hangatnya cinta kasih wanita itu. Ketika Boruto dan Himawari hadir dalam keluarga kecil mereka, rasanya dunia itu begitu sempurna dan ia merasa amat bersyukur bisa hidup di dalamnya. Kegembiraannya mencapai puncak ketika impiannya semenjak kecil dulu untuk menjadi Hokage, akhirnya terwujud.

Akan tetapi, rupa-rupanya belakangan ini ia melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasnya. Ia begitu terfokus dengan ambisinya untuk menjadi Hokage yang begitu sempurna, Hokage yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan dan perhatian secara terus-menerus pada seluruh warga desa, Hokage yang dapat menjadi idola dan pujaan banyak orang. Ke sana dan ke mari ia sesumbar mengatakan bahwa seluruh warga desa adalah keluarganya, dan ia sendiri sebagai kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab. Padahal apalah artinya keberhasilan dan kesuksesannya dalam menjabat sebagai Hokage, tanpa kehadiran keluarga inti untuk merayakan kesuksesan itu di sisinya? Keluarga yang selalu mendukung dan menemaninya sejak awal mula ketika ia bukan siapa-siapa. Keluarga yang tidak akan pernah memintanya untuk memasang topeng sempurna karena mereka akan menerima ia apa adanya.

Mata biru pria itu mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia sampai pada kesimpulan dari rentetan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik, kalau keluarganya sendiri menderita? Keluarganya yang seharusnya ia lindungi dan ia ayomi sebagai hartanya yang paling berharga? Dan sekarang, kemungkinan besar bagian terbesar dari keluarganya, seorang wanita yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi di sisinya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari semua ini? Kenapa baru sekarang, setelah semuanya terlambat?

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk sampai dahinya menyentuh permukaan meja makan. Pria itu mulai terisak, tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri, dan air matanya pun mulai mengalir keluar. "Hinata…. Kumohon maafkan aku….. maafkanlah suamimu yang bebal ini….." bisiknya lirih di antara isak tangisnya.

"!" tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan kepalanya mendongak ketika serangkaian informasi masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Pria berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya sambil pelan-pelan mencerna informasi tersebut, lalu secara perlahan memutar kepalanya memandang ke langit luar melalui jendela ruang makannya.

"Be-…. Begitu, ya….." bisiknya lirih.

Dengan gemetar, tangannya perlahan mencengkeram dadanya sendiri. Ia pun tertunduk memejamkan matanya yang menumpahkan deraian air mata dengan lebih deras.

"Syukurlah…. Syukurlah…." ucapnya berulang-ulang di antara isak tangisnya.


	6. Bab VI: Kepulangan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab VI**

 **Kepulangan**

.

.

Sakura tergeletak terlentang di atas tanah lembab dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia kelelahan setelah memompa cakra dengan konsentrasi tinggi secara terus menerus selama beberapa jam terakhir. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak sia-sia. Wanita berambut pink itu melirik ke arah rekan wanitanya yang mulai bernafas secara teratur. Ia tersenyum puas. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, nyawa Hinata sudah berhasil diselamatkan. Tentu saja proses pengobatan tetap harus dilanjutkan di rumah sakit desa, mengingat kondisi kerusakan parah yang masih diderita temannya itu, tetapi setidaknya tahap kritis sudah berhasil dilewatinya.

Ninja medik itu kemudian melirik ke tempat klon Naruto tadi berdiri. Ia terkekeh pelan. Entah karena kehabisan cakra atau karena terlalu gembira, klon itu langsung hilang begitu dirinya menyampaikan kabar bahwa mereka berhasil mendorong Hinata keluar dari kondisi kritis.

"Sakura-san…."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wanita berambut pink itu menoleh, dan melihat bahwa Yuki sedang beringsut mendekati dirinya, sambil memegang semangkuk ramuan. Ia sempat memperhatikan kondisi kedua ninja rekan satu tim Hinata itu. Wajah Ro sudah terlihat lebih segar, dan beberapa perban yang membalut dirinya sudah dibuka. Hal yang sama juga tampak pada Yuki yang sedang mendekatinya. Kaori telah bekerja dengan baik mengobati kedua ninja ini, seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari _kohai_ -nya yang terbaik.

"Ramuan herbal ini dapat membantu mempercepat pembentukan cakra," ujar Yuki, sambil menopang bahu dan leher Sakura, membantunya berubah posisi menjadi sedikit duduk. "Tolong abaikan mengenai rasa dan aromanya," tambah wanita berambut coklat itu lagi, sambil mendekatkan mangkuk pada mulut wanita itu.

Sakura mengerenyitkan hidungnya ketika aroma herbal menusuk indera penciumannya. Sejujurnya, ia amat membenci ramuan herbal karena aromanya aneh dan tentu saja rasanya pasti pahit luar biasa. Karenanya, ia berusaha dengan segenap tenaga untuk mengembangkan pil ninja sebagai gantinya. Akan tetapi, pil ninja membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dalam pembuatannya, dan tentu saja membutuhkan bahan dan peralatan yang lebih rumit. Sedangkan dalam kondisi mereka saat ini, hal itu sangat tidak memungkinkan. Bahan untuk ramuan herbal lebih mudah ditemukan, dan proses pembuatannya jauh lebih cepat.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Sakura pun menegak habis isi mangkuk itu secepatnya. Wajahnya kemudian berkerut ketika ia harus mengerahkan semua tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menelan ramuan yang pahitnya luar biasa itu. Melihat tingkahnya, Yuki terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan hati-hati, kembali membaringkannya setelah meletakkan alas untuk menopang kepala wanita berambut pink itu.

Tidak berapa lama, ninja medik itu memang merasakan bahwa cadangan cakranya bertambah dengan pesat, dan perlahan tapi pasti tenaganya mulai terkumpul kembali. Hal ini membuat wanita itu terkagum-kagum akan ilmu tentang obat-obatan herbal yang dikuasai oleh Yuki. Kemungkinan besar, ramuan inilah yang membuat Hinata dapat bertahan selama ini. Terbersit ide di kepalanya untuk meminta ninja ANBU itu agar mau mengajarinya nanti setelah misi kali ini berakhir. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menarik badannya sehingga ia kembali dalam posisi duduk, lalu ia kembali memperhatikan kondisi teman yang masih terbaring di depannya. Meskipun wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat ketika ia pertama menemukannya, bukan berarti mereka sudah bisa berleha-leha sekarang. Segera setelah tenaganya cukup pulih, ia akan memerintahkan rombongan ini untuk berangkat.

"Umm…. Jadi apakah ada di antara kalian yang dapat menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya wanita berambut pink itu kepada kedua rekan Hinata, untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, sambil menunggu tenaganya pulih.

Ro dan Yuki saling berpandangan sebentar, sebelum Ro mulai bercerita, "Sejujurnya, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-dono. Tim kami hanya berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan sekelompok shinobi muda yang telah memakai semacam obat-obatan. Kekuatan mereka meningkat berkali-kali lipat, bisa sampai…. kira-kira setara dengan 10 shinobi dewasa per orangnya. Hinata-dono sempat merobohkan dua orang sebelum mereka mengatifkan kekuatan aneh mereka itu."

Yuki kemudian melanjutkan, "Setelah bertarung beberapa lama, akhirnya kami berhasil merobohkan lima di antara mereka. Dua di antaranya roboh dengan sendirinya, ketika tubuh mereka menggelembung tidak terkendali lalu meledak. Sedangkan tubuh ketiga shinobi yang lain meledak setelah kami robohkan. Ro menderita luka yang cukup parah sehingga jatuh pingsan setelah menerima pukulan salah satu shinobi yang tersisa. Di saat yang sama meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga pun, cakra-ku sudah terkuras, dan aku pun roboh. Aku sempat merasakan ketika Hinata-san menarik tubuhku agar terletak berdekatan dengan Ro, sehingga ia bisa melindungi kami dari serangan shinobi yang tersisa, dengan cara berdiri di antara mereka dan kami. Tidak berapa lama, aku sendiri kehilangan kesadaran."

"Ketika aku tersadar, kami sudah berada di sini. Sepertinya Sasuke-san menemukan kami, dan membawa kami ke tempat ini. Melihat kondisi Hinata-san seperti itu, aku pun meminta Sasuke-san untuk membantuku mencari beberapa tanaman herbal," lanjut wanita berambut coklat itu sambil tertunduk dengan malu.

"Padahal, kamilah yang seharusnya melindungi Hinata-dono, tetapi…" Ro menambahkan dengan nada lirih.

" _Tipikal Hinata,"_ ujar Sakura dalam hati, ia pun lalu berkata kepada kedua orang itu, "Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Kalian sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Hinata juga. Dan pada akhirnya, kalian sudah bertahan hidup. Itu yang paling penting."

Keheningan meliputi mereka selama beberapa saat. Ketika Sakura merasakan tenaganya sudah cukup pulih, ia pun berkata kepada semua yang ada di situ, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," ujar wanita itu sambil berdiri, lalu bertanya kepada kedua orang itu, "Apakah kalian sudah bisa berdiri?"

Ro dan Yuki mengangguk sambil berusaha berdiri. Melihat pijakan kaki kedua orang itu yang masih belum stabil, Sakura lalu memerintahkan kedua ANBU yang ada untuk menopang mereka. Sedangkan ia sendiri memosisikan Hinata yang masih terkulai di punggungnya dengan bantuan Kaori. Setelah formasi itu dirasanya baik, mereka pun mulai bergerak menuju Konoha.

.

.

Hinata tersengal-sengal. Kekuatan obat-obatan yang dipakai anak-anak di depannya ini begitu mengerikan. Ia sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh anak-anak itu hancur tak bersisa, ketika kekuatan semu ini gagal dikendalikan. Mengingat kedua anak yang sebelumnya berhasil ia robohkan, sepertinya kemampuan mengendalikan cakra amat krusial dalam memakai kekuatan obat ini. Dengan kata lain, kalau ia dapat mengunci cakra anak-anak yang tersisa, kemungkinan mereka tidak akan meledak. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sesumgguhnya ia ingin menyelamatkan ketiga anak yang tersisa di depannya. Terutama Ryu.

Melalui byakugan-nya, wanita berambut hitam itu mengamati sejenak kondisi kedua rekannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. Kondisi mereka terluka begitu parah, dan ia tidak tahu sampai berapa lama mereka dapat bertahan. Sejujurnya, kondisinya sendiri juga tidak baik. Luka pada bahu kiri dan paha kanannya terasa berdenyut-denyut, ditambah rasa nyeri di dada kanannya akibat beberapa tulang iga yang patah. Selain itu, wanita itu pun sadar bahwa kondisi cadangan cakra yang dimilikinya juga tinggal sedikit.

Tiba-tiba ketiga shinobi di depannya melaju secara bersamaan. Dengan sedikit menggeram, Hinata mengerahkan cakra pada kedua tangannya. Gambaran kepala singa pada kedua tangannya, yang terbentuk dari cakra berwarna keunguan itu, bergerak-gerak seiring gerakan gemulai wanita itu ketika ia mulai memutar lengannya membentuk kubah 360 derajat.

"Shoshi shugohakke rokujuyon sho!"

Seketika itu benang-benang cakra yang keluar dari telapak tangannya membentuk kubah 360 derajat yang kemudian mementalkan dua orang shinobi sekaligus, sementara Ryu dengan kemampuan byakugan-nya, berhasil bergerak mundur, menghindari jurus pertahanan sempurna Hinata. Gerakan terpental dari shinobi di sisi kiri dan kanan itu secara tidak sengaja membuat daerah perut mereka terbebas dari pertahanan lengan mereka. Bagi Hinata, itu berarti lokasi titik pusat cakra keduanya terbuka lebar. Kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan. Ia lalu merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedua tangannya, memusatkan gambaran cakra singanya pada kedua jari tersebut, dan segera menjejakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah untuk melontarkan dirinya ke depan, kemudian menghantamkan aliran cakra padat itu secara presisi ke titik pusat cakra dua shinobi muda di depannya.

"Shoshi juken!"

Kedua shinobi itu menjerit kesakitan sambil terpental. Melalui byakugan-nya, Hinata dapat melihat bahwa aliran cakra keduanya mulai tersendat. Akan tetapi, bukannya berhenti dan terkunci seperti yang diharapkannya, tiba-tiba cakra pusat kedua anak itu malah berputar tak terkendali. Wanita itu ternganga tak percaya ketika putaran cakra itu kemudian membesar secara tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan tubuh keduanya.

"Cih, dasar sampah tak berguna!" ujar Ryu ketika melihat dua rekan terakhirnya meledak. Tidak ada nada simpati sedikitpun terdengar dari nada bicara Hyuga muda tersebut.

"Urgh…." Hinata mengerang kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba tungkai kanannya tidak bisa lagi dipakai menahan berat tubuhnya, dan ia pun jatuh bertumpu pada sebelah lutut. Rupa-rupanya gerakan terakhir tadi menambah dalam luka pada paha kanannya. Akan tetapi, bukan hal itu yang Hinata khawatirkan. Serangan terakhir tadi sungguh-sungguh menguras cadangan cakranya.

"Heh…. Tapi sepertinya Anda juga sudah ada pada batasnya ya, Hinata-sama?" seringai Ryu, "Tidakkah Anda tertarik untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih, yang seperti ini?"

Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya itu. Fisiknya jelas tampak lebih kekar. Selain di pelipisnya, pembuluh darah juga menonjol di hampir seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kelelahan pada diri Hyuga muda tersebut. Kemungkinan besar inilah efek obat yang paling digembar-gemborkan oleh siapapun pelaku yang mengumpulkan anak-anak muda ini. Iming-iming adanya kekuatan tanpa batas dapat dengan mudah menarik minat jiwa bergejolak para remaja. Tentu saja, efek sampingnya tidak akan pernah disampaikan secara blak-blakan.

"Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa merendahkan Shinobi! Kitalah yang paling pantas memimpin dunia ini!" ujar anak muda itu lagi, "Ah, tapi tentu saja, orang-orang lemah tak berguna seperti Anda, tidak akan memiliki tempat di dalamnya," seringainya lagi.

Wanita itu tidak menghiraukan kicauan utopia yang diutarakan oleh anak muda di depannya, melainkan melirik ke arah dua genangan darah yang baru terbentuk. Kelihatannya, ketika kekuatan semu obat-obat yang dipakai itu sudah diaktifkan, maka menghentikan aliran cakra langsung pada pusat cakra hanya akan mengganggu kontrol cakra penggunanya, dan pada akhirnya menewaskan mereka. Kalau demikian, maka ia hanya bisa mencoba satu cara terakhir pada pemuda yang sedang meracau di depannya ini. Ia harus bisa menutup semua titik tenketsu pemuda itu sebelum mengunci aliran cakra utamanya. Masalahnya, saat ini Hinata tahu betul bahwa cadangan cakranya tidak cukup untuk melakukan kedua jurus itu secara beruntun.

Ia merenung sejenak. Sesungguhnya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa di dalam tubuhnya, ada satu lagi cadangan cakra yang selama ini selalu ia pisahkan secara hati-hati, agar tidak bercampur dengan cakra miliknya. Cadangan cakra berwarna merah oranye itu cukup besar. Secara teoritis, dengan kontrol cakranya yang sempurna, ia pasti bisa menggunakan cakra asing tersebut tanpa kehadiran Naruto-kun. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah berani mencobanya, karena…. yah…. itu 'kan bukan cakra miliknya. Ia tidak tahu persis akan seperti apa efek cakra asing itu terhadap tubuhnya, tanpa tuntunan pemilik aslinya. Akan tetapi, saat ini, sepertinya wanita berambut hitam itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Hinata sedang menghadapi seorang pengguna byakugan lain yang sangat berbakat. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pemuda itu bahkan lebih berbakat dibandingkan dirinya sewaktu ia masih seusianya dulu. Kemampuan strategisnya juga sangat presisi. Terbukti dengan taktik pemuda itu untuk melukai tungkai kanan, salah satu bahu, dan beberapa iga dirinya, yang otomatis akan menghambat gerakan-gerakan pengguna Juken. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa anak itu amat paham dasar-dasar jurus klan Hyuga. Hal yang sesungguhnya dapat dibanggakan, kalau saja tidak digunakan untuk melawan sesama pengguna byakugan lain, dalam kasus ini, dirinya sendiri.

Dengan dieliminasinya penggunaan jurus-jurus dasar Hyuga, sesungguhnya, Hinata hanya dapat bergantung pada satu jurus yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh pemuda di depannya itu. Sekali lagi, wanita itu hanya pernah memikirkan kemungkinan penggunaan jurus ini dalam benaknya, tanpa pernah mencobanya secara langsung. Tetapi, dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang ini, ia benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk ragu-ragu. Sedikit nekat memang, tetapi patut dicoba.

"….. mengagumkan bukan?!"

Sepertinya sendari tadi, Ryu terus meracau tentang segala kemungkinan kejayaan palsu sebagai hasil dari doktrinasi dirinya, yang sebetulnya tidak satu kalimat pun sampai ke telinga Hinata.

"Dan sekarang, karena Anda sudah mengetahui semua rencana kami, maka dengan sangat menyesal, sekarang sudah waktunya Anda mati!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai, lalu melaju dengan cepat ke arah wanita yang sudah tampak tak berdaya itu.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Hinata memejamkan matanya, memanggil keluar cakra merah oranye dari kedalaman tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan ledakan aliran cakra mengisi seluruh pembuluh-pembuluh cakranya bahkan sampai meluap keluar tubuhnya dalam bentuk lingkaran tornado kecil. Berbeda dengan cakra miliknya, cakra merah oranye ini terasa amat panas dan jauh lebih liar. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia berusaha untuk mengontrol aliran cakra itu, memfokuskannya ke area sekitar matanya, dan memanggil kekuatan yang selama ini belum pernah disentuhnya.

"Tenseigan….." bisiknya pelan, sambil membuka matanya.

Warna mata Hinata berubah dari putih keungunan menjadi sedikit kebiruan dan tampak seperti kristal. Seketika itu juga waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat di sekelilingnya, dan wanita itu dapat dengan leluasa melihat gerakan lambat lawannya ketika mendekati dirinya. Begitu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam jarak pukulannya, wanita Hyuga itu menjejakkan kaki kanannya sedikit ke arah belakang, mencondongkan badannya, dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, sebuah kuda-kuda khas jurus terkuat klan Hyuga. Gambaran kepala singa di kedua telapak tangannya menyusut, terfokus di ujung-ujung jarinya. Sambil membayangkan trigram yin & yang terbentuk di tanah sekitarnya, Hinata melancarkan jurus tersebut.

"Shoshiken hakke rokujuyon sho!"

"Dua…. Empat …. Delapan…. Enam belas….. Tiga puluh dua…. Enam puluh empat pukulan!"

Berhasil menutup seluruh titik tenketsu lawannya, Hinata tidak berhenti di situ, ia kemudian merapatkan kembali jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya dan memfokuskan cakra di kedua jari tersebut.

"Shoshi juken!"

Dalam gerakan lambat, wanita itu melihat cakra anak muda di depannya terkunci seluruhnya, dan matanya membalik yang berarti pemuda itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

GUSRAKH!

Waktu pun kembali berjalan seperti semula begitu Hinata melepaskan kekuatan Tenseigan, dan pemuda itu pun terlempar beberapa meter ke arah belakang, lalu diam tak bergerak.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak memiliki waktu untuk bernafas lega, karena seketika itu juga, efek samping penggunaan cakra kyubi mengguncang tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar, sampai-sampai ia berkali-kali memuntahkan darah segar, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Ia sempat melihat adanya sepasang kaki mendekati dirinya, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

Setelah kehilangan kesadaran, Hinata hanya merasakan dirinya melayang-layang dalam kegelapan. Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Akan tetapi, sekarang ini, perlahan-lahan ia mulai dapat merasakan satu demi satu indranya mulai bekerja. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bahwa ia sudah bisa menarik nafas dengan lebih baik. Tidak lagi terasa nyeri atau terbakar. Di sisi lain, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya mulai menguat. Satu hal yang pasti adalah kalau ia masih bisa merasakan rasa nyeri, artinya ia belum mati.

Perlahan-lahan wanita itu menyadari hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, disertai adanya gerakan naik turun. Setelah otaknya mulai dapat mencerna keadaan sekelilingnya, akhirnya ia paham bahwa saat ini ia sedang digendong oleh seseorang, yang kemudian berlari melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Dengan tenaga yang seadanya, Hinata mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Akan tetapi, begitu sedikit cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah antara kelopak matanya, rasa nyeri yang tidak tertahankan menyerang kedua bola matanya, memaksa dirinya mengatupkan kembali kuat-kuat kelopak matanya. Sayangnya, rangsangan itu cukup untuk memicu nyeri berdenyut pada kepalanya, menyebabkan wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara menyapanya begitu mendengar suara parau erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara Sakura-san.

" _Begitu rupanya… Sakura-san datang menolongku,"_ ujar wanita berambut hitam itu dalam hati. Perlahan ia menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa berani membuka matanya.

"Hmm….. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu," ujar Sakura, "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Konoha. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, aku akan segera mengobati luka-lukamu secara lebih detail," jelasnya lagi panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, sambil berkata dengan suara parau, "Terima kasih."

Wanita di depannya itu mendesah panjang, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu, kalau tidak ingat kondisimu saat ini, rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu keras-keras!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, Hinata hanya bisa mengkerutkan tubuhnya sambil menelan ludah dengan takut. Ia tahu betul, bagaimana tabiat Sakura-san kalau sedang marah.

"Apa sih sebenarnya yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai berakhir seperti ini?! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh membuat Naruto dan diriku khawatir setengah mati?!" ujar temannya lagi dengan ketus.

"Ma-….Maaf…." gagapnya pelan.

Wanita di depannya itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan ketus. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau perbuat?" tanyanya lagi

"A-… Kami terdesak… Aku terpaksa mencoba….. memakai cakra kyubi yang ada dalam diriku… dan mengaktifkan… Tenseigan," paparnya secara perlahan.

"Tenseigan?!" Sakura bertanya dengan kaget. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya rekan berambut pinknya itu ingat bahwa jurus itu termasuk dojutsu terlarang yang pernah mereka hadapi sewaktu misi di bulan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lalu setelah beberapa lama terdiam, ia akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana kondisi penglihatanmu?"

"Sakit sekali," jawab Hinata singkat.

Temannya itu menggeram sebelum berkata dengan nada rendah, "Hinataaaa…. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu karena berani-beraninya berbuat nekat seperti itu! Nanti aku akan mengecek kondisi matamu itu! Awas saja kalau sampai kutemukan adanya kemungkinan cacat permanen!"

"Ma-…..Maaf…..," sekali lagi wanita berambut hitam itu tergagap ketakutan. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa di balik segala ancaman kasar Sakura, sebenarmya wanita itu sangat menghawatirkan dirinya, tetapi tetap saja, kalau memikirkan kemungkinan menjadi objek penderita pukulan seseorang dengan kekuatan fisik seperti wanita di depannya itu, siapapun pasti akan gemetar ketakutan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, teman wanita yang sedang menggendongnya itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu berujar dengan pelan, "Yah, setidaknya kau sudah bertahan hidup. Itu yang paling penting."

Hinata sekali lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

Tidak berapa lama, wanita berambut hitam itu merasa bahwa rekannya melompat turun, dan mulai berlari di jalanan datar. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, maka ini artinya mereka sudah dekat sekali dengan pintu gerbang desa Konoha.

Ketika langkah kaki rekannya itu dirasakan melambat, kemudian tak berapa lama terdengar sapaan dari penjaga gerbang, Hinata yakin bahwa mereka sudah tiba di desa dengan selamat. Wanita itu pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Sesungguhnya, hatinya merasa amat senang bisa kembali ke rumah, dalam keadaan hidup.

Tiba-tiba, temannya itu berhenti berjalan, lalu bertanya kepada dirinya, "Hinata, apakah kira-kira kau bisa berdiri sebentar?"

Setelah mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kedua tungkainya, ia pun mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai melepaskan topangan tangan dari kedua paha belakangnya, dan menurunkan dirinya. Wanita itu sempat terhunyung ketika mulai mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatan tungkainya sendiri, tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh karena rekannya itu masih menyangga bahu dan lengannya.

"Hinata….."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wanita berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan sedikit memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya.

 _Suara itu…._

Wanita itu hanya berhasil melihat bayangan buram berwarna kuning oranye yang kemudian bergerak mendekapnya erat-erat. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk memastikan bahwa memang benar suara itu adalah suara dari orang yang amat dirindukannya. Wanita itupun merangkul balik leher pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat bersyukur masih hidup sehingga masih bisa mendekap belahan jiwanya ini.

Samar-samar Hinata merasakan bahwa tubuh pria di dekapannya itu sedikit bergetar. Ia pun mulai menyadari bahwa suaminya itu sedang terisak pelan, dan air matanya mulai membasahi bahunya.

"Syukurlah….. Hinata….. Syukurlah….," bisik pria itu pelan di sela-sela isak tangisnya, "Maafkan aku….. Hinata…."

Hal itu membuat air matanya sendiri meleleh keluar melalui celah kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Sambil menggeleng pelan, ia pun menjawab, "Aku pulang…. Naruto-kun….."

Reuni kecil mereka itu sayangnya tidak dapat bertahan lama, ketika tiba-tiba kedua tungkai Hinata terasa lemas. Ia pasti jatuh bila tidak ditahan oleh kedua lengan kekar suaminya, yang kemudian berubah posisi dengan cekatan dan membopongnya.

"Naruto. Rumah sakit. Sekarang!" peritah Sakura-san. Hinata merasakan suaminya mengangguk, lalu mulai berlari.

Merasa amat nyaman dan aman dalam dekapan suaminya, wanita itu pun melemaskan otot-ototnya dan mengizinkan pikirannya beristirahat sejenak.


	7. Bab VII: Komitmen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto adalah mahakarya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bab VII**

 **Komitmen**

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit Konoha dalam waktu yang singkat. Mengikuti instruksi Sakura, Naruto kemudian meletakkan istrinya dengan hati-hati pada meja pemeriksaan. Akan tetapi, meski sudah diancam oleh Sakura-chan sekalipun, Hinata bersikukuh meminta dirinya untuk segera memanggil Shikamaru, agar ia bisa menyampaikan informasi yang telah didapatnya kepada mereka berdua. Mengalah, akhirnya Hokage itupun menuruti keinginan istrinya, dan segera membentuk bunshin untuk memanggil Shikamaru.

Tidak berapa lama, Shikamaru pun muncul di rumah sakit, dan Hinata segera menyampaikan detil informasi yang berhasil ia simpulkan berdasarkan pengamatannya selama proses pertarungan dengan beberapa shinobi muda yang telah terpapar dengan obat-obatan tersebut. Ahli strateginya itu kemudian mengatakan bahwa sehari sebelumnya, Sasuke juga memberikan informasi tambahan mengenai salah seorang ninja pelarian yang ada di dalam daftar buruannya, yang kemungkinan besar terlibat sebagai otak pembuat dan pengedar obat-obat itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, pria pemilik kekuatan Sharingan itu juga sudah menyerahkan tiga shinobi muda yang berhasil diringkus oleh tim Hinata, kepada Ibiki, untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Dalam perbincangan singkat mereka di ruang periksa rumah sakit itu, timbullah titik terang dari masalah yang rupa-rupanya jauh lebih rumit dari yang mereka perkirakan sebelumnya. Naruto kemudian menyerahkan Hinata pada Sakura untuk menjalani pemeriksaan dan pengobatan yang amat dibutuhkan istrinya itu, sambil meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk menemani wanita itu selama proses di rumah sakit. Tidak lupa, ia juga membuat satu bunshin lagi, untuk mengabari anak-anaknya mengenai kondisi ibunya, dan di mana mereka bisa bertemu dengan ibunya itu. Kemudian ia sendiri segera menuju kantornya dan memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk segera meminta pertemuan darurat dengan para Kage.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan para Kage untuk kembali berkumpul pada waktu singkat," Naruto membuka pertemuan tersebut. Ia dan Shikamaru kembali ada di ruang rapat, duduk menghadap meja bundar dan empat televisi yang menampilkan wajah para Kage.

"Hokage, kami mendapat kabar bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tambahan?" tanya Kazekage.

"Benar sekali," jawab Hokage dengan nada yakin, "Kami bahkan berhasil menangkap tiga shinobi muda pengguna obat-obatan tersebut, yang saat ini sedang dalam proses pemeriksaan secara intensif."

"Hoo…. Menarik. Tim kami di sini, sampai saat ini sayangnya masih gagal menangkap beberapa tersangka shinobi hidup-hidup, karena mereka semua terlanjur tewas," jawab Raikage.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Tsuchikage enggan berbasa-basi.

"Menurut informasi dari tim pelacak kami, organisasi bawah tanah yang kita kejar ini sengaja mengincar shinobi remaja yang tidak menonjol dalam perkembangan mereka, atau shinobi yang ambisius. Doktrin yang diajarkan kepada anak-anak ini adalah bahwa Shinobilah yang seharusnya memimpin seluruh dunia ini, sebagai manusia yang istimewa. Sedangkan manusia-manusia lain hanyalah mahluk inferior yang pantas diinjak," papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hhahahaha…. Ekslusifisme semacam itu masih dipercaya oleh mereka?" Tsuchikage mencemooh.

"Kau kurang berpengalaman dengan menghadapi remaja rupa-rupanya, Tsuchikage," Kazekage menjawab dengan nada datar, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Tsuchikage.

"Jiwa mereka yang labil, masih belum menentunya tujuan hidup, dan keiinginan untuk diakui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, adalah hal-hal yang paling mudah dimanipulasi ketika masa remaja," tambah Mizukage.

"Dan pimpian organisasi gelap ini sungguh paham tentang seluk beluk psikologis anak remaja, kemudian memanfaatkannya," Hokage kemudian melanjutkan keterangan yang dimilikinya. Sejenak pria itu kembali terkagum-kagum oleh intuisi tajam yang ditunjukkan Kakashi-sensei beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, intuisi gurunya itu seringkali tepat sasaran. Termasuk kali ini.

Hokage kemudian memberikan signal dengan tangannya, yang dipahami oleh Shikamaru. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Dari ninja pemburu kami, kami berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai pimpinan organisasi ini, yang adalah seorang ninja pelarian dari Amegakure, dikenal dengan nama panggilan 'Kampo Kusuri'."

"O?!" Mizukage terbelalak

"Kau kenal dengan orang ini, Mizukage?" Raikage bertanya setelah melihat reaksi rekannya itu.

"Beberapa tahun silam, sewaktu aku masih melayani Terumi-san, kami pernah berselisih dengan orang ini. Kalau boleh kusimpulkan, orang ini dapat digolongkan sebagai jenius gila yang akan memakai cara apapun, demi kemajuan ilmunya sendiri. Mungkin serupa dengan Orochimaru," jawab Mizukage dengan muram, "Tapi, kami kira waktu itu kami sudah berhasil menghabisi nyawanya."

"Sepertinya belum," Kazekage menyela.

"Mizukage, kalau demikian, apakah kami boleh meminta segala informasi yang Anda miliki tentang orang ini?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tentu saja, biar aku menyuruh orang untuk mencari berkasnya terlebih dahulu," jawab Mizukage ringkas.

"Tetapi, apa mungkin hanya satu orang itu saja, mampu merekrut shinobi muda dalam jumlah yang begini banyak, dan bahkan tersebar di hampir seluruh benua?" Tsuchikage tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin, karenanya kami berpikir kemungkinan besar orang ini mendapat bantuan dari pihak lain," Hokage kemudian menambahkan.

"Bila orang ini serupa dengan Orochimaru, maka kemungkinan ada markas-markas lain yang posisinya belum diketahui sampai saat ini, mengingat markas yang sempat didapatkan oleh tim pelacak kami bukanlah markas utama," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau demikian, masing-masing dari kita juga harus lebih gencar mengerahkan tim pelacak," Raikage berkata sambil berpikir, lalu bertanya, "Ah! Apakah sudah ada informasi mengenai karakteristik khusus dari lokasi yang biasanya dipakai sebagai markas?"

"Sayangnya belum. Sampai saat ini kami belum berhasil mengeluarkan informasi apa-apa dari shinobi yang tertangkap," Shikamaru menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menangkap mereka hidup-hidup?" Raikage bertanya lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Hal ini masih berupa hipotesis berdasarkan observasi, tetapi, kemungkinan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh obat ini akan membutuhkan kontrol cakra yang sangat baik ketika diaktifkan. Apabila tiba-tiba aliran cakra penggunanya diganggu, maka kekuatan tersebut akan lepas kendali, dan penggunanya akan meledak," ujar Hokage, lalu setelah menarik nafas ia menambahkan, "Ketiga shinobi ini berhasil ditangkap hidup-hidup setelah cakra mereka dikunci seluruhnya, setelah seluruh titik tenketsu mereka ditutup."

"Berarti kami harus tergantung dengan keahlian para Hyuga?" Raikage bertanya dengan nada tidak senang.

"Sayangnya, setahuku, tidak semua orang dalam klan Hyuga menguasai teknik ini," Hokage menjawab meski enggan mengakui fakta tersebut.

"Tidak harus bergantung seluruhnya pada klan Hyuga," Kazekage tiba-tiba menyela, "Intinya kita harus bisa mengunci aliran cakra dengan cepat dalam satu kali serangan 'kan? Kita bisa mencoba mencari cara lain yang sesuai dengan kemampuan yang ada pada klan kita masing-masing."

"Maksudmu?" Tsuchikage bertanya.

"Misalkan, di desa Suna, kami memiliki klan yang lihai dalam mengolah racun, tentu saja termasuk racun yang dapat menghisap cakra. Kalau digabungkan dengan klan lain yang lihai dalam menembakkan jarum atau benang cakra secara presisi, mungkin akan didapatkan hasil yang serupa," papar Kazekage.

"Hoo…. Idemu boleh juga, Kazekage," Tsuchikage berkata dengan nada terkesan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita beberkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang dimiliki oleh tiap-tiap desa," Mizukage menambahkan dengan semangat.

"Dan seandainya ada kemampuan yang dapat dilengkapi dari desa lain, tentu saja kita akan saling meminjamkan kekuatan," Raikage menambahkan lagi, "Betul 'kan, Hokage?"

"Tentu saja! Kita harus melakukan segala cara yang memungkinkan, demi menyelamatkan generasi muda kita dari rongrongan organisasi hitam sial ini!" jawab Hokage dengan mantap, meskipun dalam hatinya, pria pirang itu menggerutu. Pertemuan ini pasti akan makan waktu lama, padahal dirinya berharap untuk dapat segera berada di sisi istrinya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

Sesuai dengan prediksi Naruto, diskusi dengan para Kage itu berlangsung lebih dari satu hari dan terasa amat melelahkan. Untungnya pertemuan tersebut dapat menghasilkan strategi teknis yang lebih mudah untuk dilaksanakan. Apalagi, informasi yang mereka dapatkan telah semakin lengkap ketika beberapa keterangan berhasil dikorek keluar dari para tersangka shinobi. Seharusnya, apabila semuanya berjalan dengan baik, musuh mereka akan dapat diringkus atau paling tidak didesak dalam waktu singkat, sebelum mereka melakukan kerusakan yang lebih parah. Rasanya beban berat sudah bisa terangkat dari pundak Hokage dan ahli strateginya itu. Aliansi Shinobi sekali lagi membuktikan keunggulan mereka dalam penyelesaian masalah.

Matahari senja sudah menorehkan semburat jingga di langit cerah, ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisi Hinata?" Shikamaru memulai percakapan santai mereka.

Hokage itu melirik rekannya, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Rupa-rupanya, tindakannya membuat bunshin untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, setiap kali ada jeda dalam pertemuan, sudah diketahui oleh rekannya itu. Padahal pria pirang itu yakin sudah melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Memang ia masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat, dan belum dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Tetapi, kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik," Naruto kemudian menjawab dengan antusias. Tak terasa, dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Hinata kembali ke desa dengan selamat. Ia kembali mengingat ketika Sakura-chan menceritakan betapa parah kondisi Hinata sewaktu ia pertama kali ditemukan. Fakta bahwa istrinya itu masih bertahan dalam kondisi luka dalam separah itu saja bisa dihitung sebagai mukzizat. Naruto kemudian tak berhenti-hentinya bersyukur karena masih diizinkan bertemu kembali dengan istrinya itu.

"Syukurlah," rekan berambut hitamnya itu menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Uum…Shikamaru, mengenai usulanmu untuk tim administrasi yang dapat membantu pekerjaanku, aku rasa….. aku setuju dengan usulanmu," Hokage itu berkata dengan tersipu-sipu.

Rekannya itu memandangnya dengan sebuah tatapan 'akhirnya kau paham juga maksudku'.

Naruto kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan bertanya dengan malu-malu, "Uum… kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menyeleksi orang-orangnya?"

"Dapat segera kuserahkan nama-nama mereka padamu sekarang ini, kalau kau mau," jawab ahli strategi itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Serius?!" Hokage itu memandang dengan mata terkejut.

"Bahkan aku juga sudah mengaturkan jadwal kerjamu. Sehingga kau bisa datang ke kantor setelah makan pagi, dan dapat selalu pulang ke rumahmu paling lambat pada saat makan malam. Tentu saja, pada kondisi-kondisi darurat, kau akan kuminta datang kembali ke kantor setelahnya," papar Shikamaru lagi.

Pria pirang itu masih menatap rekannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ketika temannya itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Prioritas, Naruto… Dalam satu hari itu hanya ada 24 jam. Waktu itu harus bisa dibagi, sehingga kau tetap bisa menyediakan waktu untuk mereka yang paling berharga bagimu, tanpa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu."

Naruto akhirnya terkekeh pelan sambil berkata, "Apa jadinya diriku ini tanpa kau, Shikamaru."

Hokage itu kemudian terdiam. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah pantas mengajukan satu permintaan lagi yang kemungkinan akan membebani temannya itu.

"Ambillah cuti selama satu minggu, Naruto," tiba-tiba Shikamaru menjawab, seolah-olah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Ah, apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, saat ini 'kan kita sedang…."

"Prioritas," potong Shikamaru, "Dampingilah Hinata dalam masa penyembuhannya, dan juga bawalah anak-anakmu bersenang-senang sejenak. Percayakan saja semua yang di sini padaku"

Pria pirang itu tersenyum lebar lalu sambil meninggalkan ruangan ia berkata, "Aku sungguh berhutang padamu."

"Sungguh merepotkan," jawab temannya itu, meskipun senyum pada wajahnya tidak pernah lepas, dan pria itu pun melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Sambil berjalan perlahan menuju rumah sakit, Naruto menikmati hangatnya siraman sinar matahari sore musim semi yang meliputi tubuhnya. Sepanjang jalan, ia dengan sopan membalas sapaan, dan sesekali menanyakan kabar para warga yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dari apa yang dia dapatkan, kehidupan desa begitu damai dan berjalan dengan tenang, dan saat ini warga sedang riang gembira menyiapkan festival musim semi yang akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh para warga desanya. Tentu saja Hokage itu tidak berkewajiban untuk menceritakan bahwa sesungguhnya saat ini ada musuh dalam kegelapan yang mengintai dan akan segera menerkam anak-anak remaja para warga yang lengah. Meskipun, pada saat yang sama, pria itu beserta jajaran di bawahnya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga agar kehidupan warganya tetap damai. Pasti itu.

Akan tetapi, saat ini, Naruto tidak mau mengisi kepalanya dengan hal-hal yang demikian. Ia harus dapat memanfaatkan cutinya selama tujuh hari ke depan dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Boleh dikata, ia harus dapat 'membayar' semua kesenangan yang sempat terlewatkan, bersama keluarganya. Tiba-tiba di sudut matanya, pria pirang itu melihat sosok kedua anaknya. Ia pun segera berlari mendekati mereka.

Separuh dari dirinya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima pukulan-pukulan Boruto, akibat dirinya membiarkan ibu mereka sampai terluka. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Anak laki-lakinya itu 'hanya' memarahinya sebentar sambil memasang muka cemberut. Himawari bahkan hanya menanyakan kabar dirinya, dan menyampaikan berita mengenai kondisi terakhir ibu mereka.

Melihat situasi yang begitu kondusif, Naruto kemudian melontarkan sebuah usulan pada kedua anak-anaknya, yang disambut secara antusias oleh mereka. Baik Boruto maupun Himawari bahkan menambahkan beberapa ide sehingga usulan ayah mereka itu dirasa semakin sempurna. Setelah membeberkan teknis pelaksaaan secara singkat, Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin untuk mengikuti dan membantu kedua anaknya yang langsung berlari untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan. Tentu saja, ide mereka ini memiliki konsekuensi yang cukup menakutkan. Akan tetapi, membayangkan hasil akhir yang akan didapatkan, membuat Naruto tidak keberatan untuk memikul tanggung jawab penuh.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju kamar tempat Hinata dirawat, sambil selalu menjawab dengan sopan sapaan para petugas yang berpapasan dengannya. Ketika sampai di kamar yang dituju, pria itu pun segera membuka pintu, dan mengamati keadaan di dalamnya. Ia melihat begitu banyak rangkaian bunga dengan ucapan 'semoga lekas sembuh' berjajar di dalam kamar itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia tahu bahwa istrinya sangat diperhatikan oleh teman-teman mereka. Pria itu kemudian menyapa klon dirinya yang masih duduk di sebelah ranjang istrinya, sebelum melepaskan jurusnya.

Naruto kemudian duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh klonnya itu. Pria itu memperhatikan kondisi istrinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Perban tebal tampak membalut kedua mata Hinata, tetapi selain daripada itu, wajahnya terlihat amat tenang. Dada dan perutnya bergerak teratur seiring dengan setiap tarikan nafas halusnya. Ia kemudian secara perlahan dan hati-hati, mengambil sebelah tangan istrinya ke dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri.

Berdasarkan ingatan klon yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya, ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata telah bertemu dengan kedua anak mereka. Wanita itu lalu memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai tanggung jawab dan resiko menjadi seorang shinobi kepada Boruto, sampai anak itu paham dan tidak akan menyalahkan ayahnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, kondisi istrinya sempat memburuk, ketika wanita itu kembali mengalami beberapa kali episode muntah darah, tetapi penanganan cepat Sakura-chan segera membuatnya kembali tenang. Akan tetapi, obat-obatan yang diberikan menyebabkan Hinata terus tertidur sejak saat itu. Sakura-chan mengatakan hal itu disengaja, karena Hinata membutuhkan istirahat sebanyak mungkin agar proses penyembuhan jalur cakranya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Ninja medik itu kemudian juga membatasi jumlah penjenguk yang datang, yang menjelaskan asal muasal banyaknya karangan bunga di kamar rawat ini.

Ayah mertuanya, Hiashi, dan adik iparnya, Hanabi, adalah sedikit orang yang diizinkan untuk menjenguk istrinya. Sepanjang waktu menjenguk, Hiashi hanya berdiri diam memandang anak sulungnya. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang sedang berkecamuk di kepala ayahnya itu. Sementara Hanabi memberikan aneka nasihat panjang lebar, sesekali disertai ancaman, agar dirinya tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kakaknya.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Pria itu tidak habis pikir, terbuat dari apakah hati istrinya ini. Wanita yang sedang tertidur di depannya ini, tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya, meskipun wanita ini harus menderita berkali-kali. Ingatan pria pirang itu melayang kepada kejadian-kejadian bertahun-tahun silam.

Hinata harus mengambil resiko, dan terluka parah saat melawan Neji, hanya supaya bocah pirang berisik ini akhirnya memperhatikan bahwa gadis pemalu itu ada di sekitarnya. Meskipun demikian, ketika dirinya meragukan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, wanita itu jugalah yang mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya, sehingga ia kemudian dapat mengalahkan Neji.

Bertahun-tahun berikutnya, ketika Naruto sesumbar dengan kekuatan Sanin yang dimilikinya, Hinata jugalah yang harus terluka sampai hampir mati melawan Pain, agar dirinya akhirnya berani mengambil resiko untuk merangkul Kurama yang bersemayam di dalam badannya, dan mengendalikan kekuatannya, sesuai dengan harapan kedua orang tua pria itu.

Pada waktu perang besar shinobi yang keempat, wanita itu harus kehilangan Neji, sepupu sekaligus kakaknya yang ia sayangi, yang baru saja berhasil didapatkannya kembali setelah beberapa waktu, hanya agar pria ini kembali percaya bahwa prinsip hidupnya itu tidak pernah salah, dan Hinata akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk mendukung dirinya.

Sesudah itu, wanita ini masih harus mengorbankan perasaannya, lalu merelakan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Toneri, di bulan pula, hanya agar pria bodoh dan bebal ini akhirnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan berani menyatakan bahwa posisi Hinata tidak akan pernah tergantikan di hatinya.

Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi istrinya ini harus menyabung nyawa, hanya agar dirinya sadar bahwa segala kejayaannya sebagai Hokage tidak akan berarti apa-apa bila wanita ini dan kedua anaknya tidak lagi ada di sisinya.

Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepala dan air matanya kembali mengalir keluar.

Pria macam apa dia ini sebenarnya? Tega-teganya ia terus-menerus menyakiti wanita sehebat Hinata? Ia sungguh yakin, wanita lain pasti sudah lama pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang bebal ini. Tidak bisakah sekali saja dalam hidupnya, ia membahagiakan istri dan anak-anaknya?

Segala pikiran negatif yang bertebaran di dalam kepalanya itu tiba-tiba terhenti, ketika sebuah tangan halus mengelus lembut pipi pria pirang itu. Naruto pun segera membuka matanya, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju, sebelum melihat bahwa ternyata istrinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dan sedang menatap dirinya melalui bebatan perban pada matanya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya wanita itu lembut, meski suaranya terdegar parau.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" pria itu balik bertanya, menolak untuk membagikan pikiran negatifnya. Saat ini kondisi istrinya lebih penting daripada beban pikirannya.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Naruto lalu bertanya kembali sambil tersenyum.

Ketika istrinya mengangguk, pria itu pun segera mengambil gelas berisi air minum, kemudian membantu istrinya menghabiskan isi gelas itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lagi secara hati-hati, sambil meletakkan kembali gelas kosong itu pada tempatnya semula.

"Masih sedikit terasa nyeri di sana sini, tetapi secara keseluruhan, sudah jauh lebih baik. Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama, ya?"

"Mm. Satu hari lebih. Bagaimana matamu?"

"Sakura-san mengatakan penglihatanku akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu dekat, meski kekuatan penuhnya belum boleh kugunakan selama beberapa waktu ke depan"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabar Ryu Hyuga?" tiba-tiba istrinya itu bertanya.

"Bocah sial itu? Ayah sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya sampai habis. Tetapi, aku rasa Ayah harus mengantri. Karena begitu Ibiki-san selesai dengannya, aku akan mencincangnya lebih dulu," jawab Naruto dengan nada sebal.

"Naruto-kun! Anak itu 'kan hanya dimanfaatkan," Hinata menatap dirinya sambil protes keras.

Pria itu terkekeh, lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku tahu. Kami memang tidak akan pernah bisa melaksanakan niat kami ini. Ayah sudah berjanji akan mendidik anak itu dengan keras, sampai doktrinasi apapun yang sudah diterimanya, lenyap tak berbekas dari kepalanya. Dan akan kupastikan anak itu berterima kasih padamu, karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tersebut. Istrinya itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Ro-san, dan Yuki-san juga sudah diizinkan pulang. Mereka sempat menjengukku kemarin."

Naruto menatap wajah cantik istrinya sambil tersenyum. Wanita di depannya ini memang baik sekali.

Pria itu kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, lalu mulai berkata dengan nada serius, "Hinata, rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi mengizinkanmu pergi dalam misi semacam ini, dan aku juga berpikir bahwa misi kelas D juga tidak sesuai untukmu."

Wanita itu menatap dirinya kaget. Beberapa kali mulutnya tampak membuka dan menutup, tetapi tidak satupun kalimat protes berhasil keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

Naruto kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum, "Karena aku sendiri terikat di belakang meja sekarang, sehingga tidak bisa mendampingimu dalam setiap misi berbahaya seperti ini, dan misi kelas D tidak akan pernah dapat menunjukkan potensi dalam dirimu secara maksimal."

Hinata lalu memandang dirinya dengan bingung.

Hokage itupun kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Karenanya, setelah berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru, aku rasa, tenagamu akan lebih cocok diarahkan ke dunia pendidikan shinobi. Apakah kau bersedia terlibat di akademi? Maksudku, melihat masalah yang terakhir ini, sepertinya ancaman terhadap generasi muda kita semakin hari semakin menakutkan. Dan saat ini, musuh tidak lagi datang secara fisik sambil membawa kunai."

Kali ini, ekspresi wajah istrinya kembali cerah, dan wanita itu pun segera mengangguk menyatakan dirinya bersedia.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara beberapa kembang api meledak di langit, dekat dengan rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ah! Hari ini 'kan malam festival!" pekik istrinya tiba-tiba ketika mengingat janji mereka minggu lalu. Hinata lalu menunduk dengan sedih, "Maaf, Naruto-kun, sepertinya kali ini, akulah yang gagal menepati janji."

"Sama sekali tidak. Karena kau tetap pulang ke rumah sebelum waktu," pria itu menjawab, dan tepat ketika itu, sebuah informasi masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Rupa-rupanya, persiapan kedua anak-anaknya sudah selesai. Sambil menyeringai dengan jahil, Naruto bertanya, "Kira-kira, apakah badanmu kuat kalau kubawa pergi ke luar sebentar?"

Wanita di depannya itu sempat menatapnya dengan bingung, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Secara hati-hati, Naruto pun menyelipkan salah satu lengannya di bawah kedua lutut istrinya, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam bahunya. Ia juga meminta istrinya itu untuk merangkul lehernya, sebelum mulai membopong wanita itu ke luar kamar. Kepala pria itu melongok ke luar pintu kamar, menengok ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di selasar rumah sakit, ia pun segera membawa istrinya sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu tangga darurat. Pria pirang itu lalu memanjat anak-anak tangga, sampai mereka tiba di atap rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan singkat mereka, Naruto mengabaikan ekspresi bingung yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata.

Di atap rumah sakit tersebut, pada sebuah lokasi dekat dengan tepian dinding, anak-anaknya (dan klonnya) berhasil menyiapkan kotatsu dengan aneka hidangan festival berjajar di mejanya. Naruto kemudian memposisikan istrinya ke dalam selimut kotatsu, agar bagian bawah tubuh istrinya itu tidak kedinginan.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa ini?" Hinata kemudian bertanya, masih kebingungan. Tentu saja dengan matanya yang masih tertutup perban, wanita itu tidak akan bisa melihat ada apa di depannya.

"KEJUTAN!" Naruto, Boruto, dan Himawari kemudian berseru di dekat istrinya itu.

"Karena tidak memungkinkan untuk membawamu ke acara festival, maka kamilah yang membawa festival itu kepadamu," Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan. Boruto dan Himawari langsung memeluk ibu mereka, satu di sisi kiri, yang satu lagi di sisi kanannya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah terkejut Hinata berubah menjadi ekspresi bahagia dengan senyum sumringah itu, hati Naruto amat berbunga-bunga. Ya, pada akhirnya, pria itu sudah paham, bahwa kebahagiaan keluarganya, terutama kebahagiaan istrinya inilah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Ibu, cobalah takoyaki ini!" Himawari menyodorkan jajanan itu ke mulut ibunya.

"Tidak, tidak, coba yang ini dulu, Ibu!" Boruto tidak mau kalah, dan menyodorkan yaki soba.

"Hahahhaa…. Iya, iya…. Akan Ibu coba satu per satu," jawab Hinata dengan gembira.

"Anak-anak, jangan terlalu memaksakan ibu kalian untuk mencoba semua jajanan ini, ya. Perut ibu kalian belum terlalu kuat mencerna," nasihat Naruto kepada kedua anaknya.

"Iyaaaa…." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

BLARR! BLARR!

Langit di sekitar mereka kemudian dihiasi oleh cahaya kembang api penuh warna.

"Kembang api! Kembang api!" kedua anak itu kemudian berlarian dan berlompatan sambil menjerit-jerit gembira.

Naruto kemudian mengambil alih posisi mereka dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ia kemudian merangkul pundak wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

 _Uhukh…. Uhukh….._

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terguncang oleh rangkaian batuk selama beberapa saat. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, agar suara batuknya tidak sampai terdengar oleh kedua anak mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" Naruto bertanya dengan amat khawatir, sambil menopang kedua bahu istrinya itu. "Apakah kau kubawa kembali saja ke kamar?" tanyanya lagi.

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali setelah batuknya berhenti, kemudian menggeleng.

Hinata lalu menyenderkan kepala pada ceruk lehernya, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pria pirang itu sambil menjawab pelan, "Biarkan aku menikmati suasana ini sebentar lagi."

Naruto mempererat dekapannya dengan maksud menjaga istrinya tetap hangat. Ia pun kemudian mulai membeberkan rencana yang ada di kepalanya, "Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku mengambil cuti selama tujuh hari. Kita akan pergi ke permandian air panas untuk beristirahat dan bersenang-senang begitu kau diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit."

Pria itu merasakan posisi kepala istrinya berubah sehingga wanita itu dapat menatap dirinya, meskipun matanya masih tertutup perban.

"Dan sejak saat ini, aku akan selalu berangkat kerja setelah memakan sarapan buatanmu, lalu aku akan pulang untuk makan malam bersama," paparnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mulut Hinata ternganga seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Kemudian air matanya meleleh keluar, dan sambil tersenyum bahagia, ia berbisik lirih, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghapus lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup kening istrinya sambil berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ia pun kemudian kembali medekap erat wanita paling berharga di hidupnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," jawab istrinya sambil membalas pelukannya.

Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya, untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga memenuhi komitmen yang ia sampaikan pada malam itu, ketika mereka duduk saling berpelukan, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain, di bawah sinar cerah bulan purnama musim semi, dengan warna-warni kembang api menghiasi langit malam bertabur bintang di hadapan mereka.

.

 **SELESAI**

.

.

 _(sedikit cerita tambahan)_

Insting Naruto yang tajam tiba-tiba menyadari adanya hawa membunuh mengerikan sedang menaiki tangga darurat, menuju ke tempat mereka saat ini. Rupa-rupanya, sudah waktunya ia menjadi pria jantan, dan menghadapi konsekuensi dari idenya barusan. Perlahan, meskipun enggan, ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata, lalu bangkit berdiri menghadap ke arah pintu tangga darurat.

"NAAARUUUTOOOOOOO!"

Suara membahana ninja medik paling hebat yang ia kenal, sampai terlebih dahulu di telinganya, sebelum orangnya sendiri kemudian berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan, semua ini adalah ideku. Aku lah yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh. Hinata dan anak-anakku hanya mengikuti saja," jawabnya dengan nada serius, sambil menatap mata hijau temannya itu.

Wanita berambut pink di depannya itu kemudian menunduk. Badannya bergetar hebat sebelum kemudian melancarkan pukulan terkenalnya, ke arah pipi Naruto.

"Tidak perlu memasang pose sok keren begitu ketika mengaku salah, BODOH!" serunya.

Pria itu melayang beberapa meter sebelum tubuhnya menghantam hancur dinding rumah sakit di seberang, dan tersangkut di dinding tersebut.

"Hinata! Kau kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang!" ujar Sakura lagi sambil mengangkut istrinya itu di pundaknya. Segala protes dengan suara kecil yang dikeluarkan istrinya, dihentikan oleh ninja medik itu dengan satu kali lontaran hawa membunuh.

Kedua anak mereka sudah berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat. Sesuai rencana, Boruto dengan cekatan segera membopong Himawari pergi dari atap rumah sakit, dengan melompati atap gedung-gedung yang berdekatan.

"Semua tagihan kerusakan ini akan kubebankan padamu!" ucap Sakura lagi, sebelum dirinya hilang bersama dengan istrinya, masuk kembali ke dalam gedung melalui tangga darurat.

"Ya…." jawab Naruto lirih, ia lalu melambaikan tangan kepada istrinya, "Hinata….. aku akan segera menemuimu sebentar lagi."

.

.

* * *

 **AN:** Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Mohon maaf bila dirasakan Hinata agak _over power_. Habisnya, saya ini fans berat Hinata sejak dulu, dan saya sedih karena Hinata tidak mendapatkan sorotan lebih di manganya.

Btw, saya memang tidak menonton Boruto, tetapi dari beberapa berita yang saya baca, kelihatannya Naruto masuk dalam jebakan "Ayah yang bekerja begitu keras sampai-sampai keluarganya terbengkalai." Tema yang cukup umum dipakai dalam film-film keluarga. Karenanya, tiba-tiba terbersit ide bagaimana cara agar Naruto memahami kesalahannya, dan memperbaiki diri. Dan jadilah fic ini.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca karya saya ini. Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kekurangan.


End file.
